Familiar: Brave Shine
by FlameOf
Summary: The Kaleidoscope observes millions of different universes, as the subtle differences between each version therein. Where Louise would normally summon Gandalfr, the legendary Familiar of the Void, she bends the rules and summons a Servant, a Heroic Spirit. Now the Fate of her world have changed. But by how much?
1. Entry 1

Entry 1: Are you my Master?

* * *

Louise looked calm, yet that was only a cover for the chaos going on inside her mind.

Tomorrow was the Springtime Familiar Summoning ritual, the event that all students at the Tristain Magic Academy have to partake in when they advance to their second year. To any other student, the only worry was what sort of creature would be summoned.

For Louise, it was if one would come at all.

Thus, she was in the library, in the middle of the night before the ritual, hoping to the Founder that she might find something, anything, that could help her through tomorrow.

After hours of looking by candle light, she found something, a tome labelled 'Servant Summoning' in the section of the library that was off limits, the material collected there was considered to be heretical to the teaching of Founder Brimir.

"I fear what will come of using this, but I have no choice." the pink haired girl muttered to herself, looking through the pages of the tome. Many of the words in it were hard to read, some were in a language that she hardly understood, but by the end of it, she knew what had to be done.

* * *

At the base of a tree, the Once and Future King laid. Beneath the tree, she dreamt of times that had not yet come to pass, and a love oh so true and pure.

She had many regrets, as do most kings, yet thanks to that one man, that third-rate hack of a Magus she had called her Master, she no longer regretted her choices. She was the king of her people, and she was proud.

* * *

Morning came for the Magic Academy, and soon after, so did the time for the long awaited ritual. Each student that partook in it before Louise managed to pass, and her nerves continued to get the best of her.

Slowly, she stepped up to the magic circle, and took several deep breathes, shutting out the taunts and jeers of the other students.

The busty brown skinned girl, Kirche Augusta Frederica Von Anhalt Zerbst, turned to the blue haired girl by her side. "What sort of incantation do you think Vallière will use?" she asked, not getting a vocal response from the other girl. "I'm betting on something egotistical."

"Very well, miss Vallière, you may begin." the balding teacher in blue, Jean Colbert, told her, and the crowd fell quiet, just waiting for something to go wrong.

Concentrating her mind, Louise flashed back to what the book said, mentioning things about 'Heroic Spirits', 'Mana Circuits', and 'Origins' among other things. Whilst she held her wand in her left hand, something in the back of her mind made her hold out her right, and she began chanting.

"Steel and Gold are the Origins. The King and the Lord of contracts to the cornerstone. The ancestor is my great master Brimir.  
The alighted kingdom becomes thy home, the gates in all directions close to those that bring thy people harm..." she spoke in rhythm, not missing a single beat.

Kirche seemed awed by this change to her expectations, yet couldn't bring herself to say anything.

"Fill. Fill. Fill. Fill. Fill. Five times does it repeat." Louise continued, the glyph glowing a bright red, unlike the previous summons. "Your sword is now mine to wield, and your sword is now my destiny. In accordance with the approaching future, I besiege unto you, should you abide by this wish, this feeling, then answer...  
Here is my oath. I am the one who becomes all the good in this world of cold hatred and spite. And by my hands shall I lay out the sins for reaping..."

The glowing became intense, and many students had to look away. Only a few, consisting of Kirche, Colbert, the blue haired girl, a blonde male and blonde female, were willing to brave the light.

* * *

The King felt something, a feeling ever so familiar to her. The feeling that she was being called, that she was once again needed by someone. A green light began to engulf her, and despite herself, she was compelled to go.

"Honestly..." she spoke, looking at the clear sky of the Everlasting Utopia. "Can't a person get a few moments rest?" she smiled as the light disappeared along with her.

* * *

"You, whom was born from sin in the name of Kingship by the four words of grace and power. Arrive from the ring of valiance, O keeper of balance!" her incantation finished, and the energy dispersed in the form of blinding wind and light. Louise noticed red runes etching themselves onto the back of her own hand, but she read that was meant to happen, so paid it little mind.

The raw energy was intense, so much so that everyone save for Louise and Colbert were blown off their feet.

The sound of a sword planting into the ground was heard, and everything stopped.

The dust settled, and in the centre of the circle, stood a person.

She had an slim face adorned with emerald green eyes and finely textured hair that seemed to sparkle of gold dust in the sun. The dress she wore was finely made, coloured blue, and was fitted with several pieces of armour. In her hands rested a sheathe of coiling wind, seeming to cloak a sword of some sorts.

Every student was speechless, and Louise fell to the ground in exhaustion.

Taking the 'sword' from where it was, the woman walked up to Louise, and despite his best attempts, Colbert could bring himself to move, or so much as tear his eyes from the woman.

"I have come upon the request of your summon. My blade is now your fate, and my fate is now your will." she held out her right hand, offering to help Louise up. "I am Servant Saber. I ask of you: Are you my Master?"

* * *

Louise took the hand, but still couldn't quite comprehend it all.

She had done it, she summoned a Familiar...

 _'No, not a Familiar...'_ her thoughts cut herself off. _'I've summoned a hero!'_ she tried to rebalance herself, but her willpower was completely drained, and fell into Saber's chest.

"Are you alright, Master?" Saber asked in worry, supporting the smaller girl.

"Too... tired. Need... rest." she spoke softly, too drained to be coherent.

"I see. You, good sir in blue!" Saber proclaimed, looking towards Colbert. "Were is the residence of my Master?"

Colbert snapped out of his trance. "Um, that would be the third level of the that tower over there." he pointed towards the tower in question. When he turned back to ask the woman some questions she had already disappeared. Another look at the tower told him that she was running at high speed with Louise in a bridal carry. Colbert was once again left surprised.

* * *

Hours passed quickly, and by the time Louise managed to wake up, night had already fallen. Slowly, the noble rose from the bed she had been set into, wondering how she had gotten there.

"I see you're awake now, Master." a voice drew her from her thoughts and to the window. There, bathed in the light of the two moons, was the beautiful figure of her Saber the armour no longer adorning her dress. "Are you feeling better?"

"Y.. Yeah, just tired." she responded. "I... did summon you, right?"

"Still trying to comprehend it all? I can't really blame you." Saber answered. "Rest assured, you did successfully summon a Servant, and that Servant is me. Though I fear I have a few questions I must ask you."

Louise couldn't speak, so she nodded. "Very well, first: do you know what the 'Holy Grail' is?" a shake of the head told her no. "Then what about 'Heaven's Feel'?" another shake. "I see, then why summon me? Even with the high concentration of Mana in the air, to perform the 'Summon Servant' ritual requires a lot of energy, not to mention those other children seem surprised to see a Servant."

"Well... that's because I did things differently." Louise started, finally recovering from her shock. "I used the 'Summon Servant' spell as opposed to the others, whom used a 'Summon Familiar' spell. I did it because..." she seemed to hesitate, which Saber took note of. "If I did it their way, I would have failed." Louise finished solemnly.

"Failed? How do you mean?"

Louise took a deep breathe, being on the verge of tears. "I may be a Mage, a noble, but I'm a failure of one. I've never been able to use spells the same way every one else could." the tear began to roll. "So, when the time for the Springtime Familiar Summoning came, I went looking for an alternative, and I found 'Summon Servant' in the blocked off area of the school library."

"So, in fear of being ridiculed, you confronted the fear of breaking rules, is that it?" Louise nodded in response. "It seems my Master is wise for her years." a look of confusion went Saber's way. "One whom has no fear in their own actions, cannot be wise. If you truly feel this way, then it seems I have been given a good Master." Saber seemed as if she was reminiscing as she spoke. "Just know you're not the first Master I've had that would be called a 'failure', the last one to call himself my Master was a third-rate hack of a Magus, yet from what he knew, he was able to create his own branch of Magecraft." despite not knowing who she was talking about, a blurry image of this man appeared in Louise's mind, dressed in unusual clothes with hair a fiery red. "Tell me, what have you learned about Servants and Heroic Spirits?"

Louise recomposed herself before answering. "I wasn't able to learn everything in the tome I found, just that I would be summoning a powerful person from this 'Throne of Heroes'."

"I see, so you only knew so much of what you were doing." Saber reflected. "Well, let's worry about the details tomorrow, it has been a long day for you, and your Prana reserves are probably quite low."

Agreeing with the Servant, Louise pulled the covers back over herself, and fell straight to sleep.

* * *

 _In the night, Louise dreamt of wars._

 _Before her stood a man in blue with a blood red spear, whom was dashing towards her at breakneck speed._

 _Yet somehow, she was able to match it._

 _Gripping the invisible sword on instinct, she took a step left to dodge the spear, and swung up to meet it. The spear went high, and the man in blue twirled back, and 'Louise' went on the offensive._

 _What followed could only be described as a ballet of blades, the red spear kept the invisible sword at a distance of two metres, yet it couldn't get through the barrier that the sword had set up._

 _The two broke away from each other, and the man in blue seemed quiet joyful._

" _Ya know, you're trying real hard to keep that sword of yours hidden." he spoke arrogantly. "I'm guessing that's your Noble Phantasm?"_

 _Louise didn't know what he meant, but something made her speak anyway. "Maybe, or maybe not. It could be an axe. Or not. Maybe I have something completely different, like a bow." she spoke in a different voice, once that was braver than she would be in this situation._

" _Get real, Saber!" he shouted as the red spear burst with energy._

* * *

Louise awoke with a start, covered in sweat. Wiping her brow, she thought back to that dream. _'That man, he called me Saber... was that...'_

"Are you alright, Master?" Saber's voice took her from her thoughts. Louise turned to face her Servant, seeing the worried expression she wore.

"It's fine Saber, just an odd dream." the pink haired noble tried to shrug off, though Saber had her hunch about that half-truth.

"Well, no matter, if you wish to speak of it, you may do it when you wish." she told her Master. "Though there are some things I feel I must address."

Louise became nervous, but took a deep breathe and motioned for Saber to continue. "Very well, the first matter:" she pointed to an assortment of items she had taken out of Louise's desk. "Why do you keep a horse crop, dog collar, length of chain and a lock in your desk?" Louise looked away in a mix of embarrassment and shame. "Into that sort of thing?"

Embarrassment took over, and Louise shot back. "No! It's just..." she paused slightly. "If I didn't figure out how to summon a Servant, and managed to summon a more traditional Familiar..."

Saber smiled. "Say no more, I apologise for suggesting what I did. Though I get the feeling that you trying too hard to be polite."

"I... I'm sure you're just imagining it." Louise lied, which was not lost on the Servant. _'If it was anyone else, I may have gone about lording myself over them, but she... something about her just screams power.'_

On Saber's end, she knew the answer to the unasked question. _'It's going to be that B ranked Charisma skill again.'_ she thought.

The silence was cut like a sword through flesh by the sound of rumbling stomachs, making Louise embarrassed, but not phasing Saber in any way. "We'd best get some breakfast, hunger is the enemy, after all." the Servant said, to which Louise nodded shyly. "Do not worry, I shall explain more about what I know of our situation on the way."

* * *

While Saber explained to Louise what she could about Servants, the Holy Grail War, and other titbits of info, ever since her arrival in this world she couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong, very wrong.

It wasn't just the people, whom seemed both bewildered by her appearance and generally arrogant, or the twin moons at night, but the very air she breathed seemed to charge her with plenty of Prana. Not only that, but ever since last night, Saber had this feeling, she couldn't properly explain it, but something was off. Very off.

The moment they exited the dorm building, it hit her like a Berserker made of steel. This feeling, like they were being watched, she was all to familiar with it.

A Bounded Field.

Saber could never forget that feeling of being watched when you're alone or with someone you trust. And whilst it wasn't as strong as a Caster Servant, it was still a strong one, comparable to the 'Territory Creation' skill.

But the biggest thing of concern to Saber, was the concentrated leak of Prana that made it clear that another Master was nearby.

All that was cut off but an unusual amount of commotion straight ahead of them. With silent nods to each other, Master and Servant went to investigate.

* * *

The duo of pink and blue made their way through the crowd with surprising levels of nimbleness, and once they reached the centre, they knew instantly what was going on.

On one end, there was a blonde haired noble (if the cloak is anything to go by), whose hair was also stained slightly red, Louise presumed the empty wine bottle on the floor had something to do with that. And on the other was a black haired maid, whom was backing up from the blonde, and looking very frightened. The maid was constantly spewing apologies to the noble boy, yet he didn't seem to want them, talking about how the maid 'destroyed the honour of two noble women'.

"As I would expect from him." Louise muttered, getting a questioning look from Saber. "That boy, Guiche de Gramont, is this academy's biggest philanderer, no doubt that maid got him caught cheating."

"And he's pinning the blame on her?" Saber clenched her fist on reflex, such an act was an insult to the noble title. "How can he call himself of noble birth with an attitude like that?"

Louise gave the blonde Servant a look, before speaking. "I know what you're wanting to do." she said. "The only thing I have to say to that is: don't kill him."

Nodding in acknowledgement, Saber walked briskly towards Guiche, despite all the stares from other nobles, and caught the boys hand as it flew towards the maid.

Gasps spread through the crowd like wild fire, and Guiche glared intensely at Saber. "And just what is the meaning of this interruption, woman?" the boy spoke, venom not so subtly lacing his voice.

"Back in my time, it was considered improper to assault those beneath oneself because of their own mistakes." Saber responded, putting to use her 'Charisma' skill. To all the onlookers, it was a scene comparable to a lion staring down its cub.

"Mistakes?" the noble repeated, before recognising the woman before her. "Ah, you're that 'Familiar' that Louise the Zero summoned, aren't you? I suppose I can ignore ignorance from one such as yourself on this occasion."

The air instantly grew several degrees colder, everybody who was not directly involved with the incident (Louise and the maid) made half a metre of extra distance as Saber tightened her grip with a smile that could kill.

"So, not only do you insult the contract between me and my Master, but you have the audacity to mock me directly?" with a twist, Saber swung Guiche like a sword and flung him out of the crowd. "If you think you are so above me, then prove it, knave!" a circle of light appeared underneath Saber, and as it rose, familiar armour materialised on her, and the sword wrapped in winds was once again in her hand.

Guiche slowly rose, wiping dirt from his face. "You insolent..." taking his rose-wand in hand, Guiche flung a petal out, and when it landed, a bronze golem stood tall. "I am Guiche de Gramont, son of General de Gramont, and otherwise known as 'Guiche the Bronze'. My Valkyrie shall spell your end!" with a wave of his hand, the Valkyrie charged, its lance drawn back to strike.

* * *

Within the confides of the headmaster's office, Jean Colbert and Osmond discussed what had transpired yesterday in relation to Louise and the mysterious woman.

"While I was checking the forbidden section of the library," Colbert was saying. "I found that one of the books was missing from the shelf."

"Might it have been misplaced?" the aged headmaster asked.

"I don't think so, I remember the alarm we set on that section going off, though admittedly, I was tired at the time and dismissed it."

Osmond mused the info. "Do you know what exactly went missing?"

Colbert placed a drawn copy of the missing books cover on the desk. "It was a tome relating to summoning magic, specifically about beings called 'Heroic Spirits', but that's all I know for sure about it."

Osmond made an attempt to respond, but the sound of shattering metal turned their attention outside.

* * *

For all the onlookers, it happened in a fraction of a second. For Saber, it was like waiting for an old dog to come. The Valkyrie made to thrust its lance into Saber's face, and in a move familiar to Louise, the Servant moved her left foot forward, shifted her weight so the lance passed her, and brought her sword up, cleaving straight through the bronze weapon. Keeping in motion, Saber brought the blade down on the Valkyrie, making it into two halfs of its former self.

Irritated and surprised, Guiche flung a total of seven petals out, each materialising into a Valkyrie with a different weapon. Saber looked at this, and managed a small smile as each one charged her.

Over on the side, Louise had made her way to the maids side. "Hey, you doing ok?" the pink noble asked, offering her right hand for support.

The maid, Siesta, was taken back by this kindness, and took Louise's hand. At this moment, Louise noticed something rather unusual on the maid.

A red mark on the back of her hand, much like her own. "Maid, where did you get this brand?" she asked in her bewilderment.

Looking the the mark, Siesta sighed. "I don't know, my lady. I woke up this morning and it was there."

Louise thought for a second, before an idea popped into her head. "Tell me, maid, do you have any wishes?"

"Wishes? I don't..." a glare from Louise cut her complain short. "Well, there are some things I'd wish for, but above all else..." she looked at Saber fighting the horde of Valkyries, making relative ease of them. "I just..." tears seemed to well up behind her eyes.

"I just wish I could stand on my own two feet in this world!" she finished with a shout, making the mark on her hand shine bright red, and a glyph to form below her.

Louise's hunch had been right, based on what she had read and what Saber told her. This maid, Siesta, was a Master, And now her Servant was being called to action.

As the dust settled, and the light dimmed, the new Servant could be seen.

One could not tell if it was male or female, due to the full body armour, which was a pitch black colour, with a rustic helmet that had a thin slit for the eyes, letting off an ominous red glow. A black aura surrounded the individual, making the highlights on the armour hard to identify.

In both surprise and panic, Guiche sent three of the remaining five Valkyries to attack the new-comer. It was only at the moment the armoured person caught the bronze sword in his hand that Guiche realised how screwed he was.

With a tug, the sword was torn from the Valkyrie, and red lines crawled their way along the blade. With a swing, each Valkyrie was dispatched with ease, and the knight made itself a new target. It gaze set on Guiche, it charged, only to be intercepted by Saber, whom had a strange look on her face.

A mixture of surprise and distress.

"Stand down, Servant Berserker." she told the large knight. "There is no need to kill him."

Berserker looked at her through the red slit in the helmet, and on recognition, pulled the bronze sword from the invisible one and, with a surprising amount of cognitive thought for one of the Berserker class, made a gesture in towards its left, before leaping off in said direction.

Silence fell over the battlefield, if it could be called that to begin with. Louise and Siesta slowly made their way to Saber, whom had an air of melancholy about her. "Saber, are you..?"

"Sorry, Master. I've... got to take care of this myself." Saber cut her Master off, walking a few steps in the direction Berserker left.

"You know that knight, don't you?" Louise asked the Servant of the sword, who paused upon hearing the question.

Saber looked back at her with a solemn look. "It was... something from a long time ago. One of the biggest regrets in my life." eyes filled with sorrow fell on her Masters. "I'll leave the maid in your care, Master. Tell her what you know about our situation." with a leap, Saber began the chase for Servant Berserker.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 _ **Scene shows what looks to be a traditional dojo.**_

 **Author: Welcome, one and all to the A/N that is a poor knock off of the 'Tiger Dojo'! I am Host #1, the Author FlameOf. And joining me for this series is Host #2...**

 **?: I am Kotomine Kirei, a pleasure to meet you.**

 **Author: Right, so the first thing to address here will be certain aspects of 'characterisation'.**

 **In regards to Louise, there will not be much focus on her Tsundere archetype, primarily because of the presence of Saber.**

 **Kirei: For one such as her to fully enact the Tsundere, she must truly believe that she is superior to the other, and the child of the Vallière line summoned Saber knowing full well about her position as a Heroic Spirit.**

 **Though I must confess, seeing that disturbed look on Saber was quite enjoyable.**

 **Author: ...Only you, Kirei.**

 **Now, the next topic will be that there will be many Servants, not just the usual seven. On top of that, this section is also going to be used for Servant Statistics as they appear. Once the story has brought a Servant in, their class and some aspects of them will be made clear, and after their identity has been revealed, the rest will fall into place. All skills that are unchanged from Fate/Stay Night, Fate/Zero, Fate/Apocrypha, and any other aspect of the Fate-verse, will not be given as much detail as the things that will change. And any new skills that I add will be left blank until they're brought to light in the story.**

 **So without further ado, here are the current stats:**

 _Saber:_

 _Identity: Artoria Pendragon_

 _Master: Louise Françoise le Blanc de La Vallière_

 _Alignment: Lawful Good_

 _Strength: B_

 _Endurance: A_

 _Agility: A_

 _Mana: A+_

 _Luck: C_

 _Noble Phantasm: A++_

 _Skills: Magic Resistance A, Riding B, Charisma B, Instinct A, Mana Burst A._

 _Noble Phantasms: Avalon EX, Exalibur A++, Invisible Air C, ?._

 _Berserker:_

 _Identity: ?_

 _Master: Siesta_

 _Alignment: Lawful Mad_

 _Strength: A_

 _Endurance: A_

 _Agility: A+_

 _Mana: D_

 _Luck: B_

 _Noble Phantasm: A_

 _Skills: Madness Enhancement C-, ?, Magic Resistance E, ?_

 _Noble Phantasms: ?, ?, ?._

 **Kirei: I'm sure that, based on how the chapter went, and these stats, people already know whom Berserker is.**

 **Author: Probably, but gotta keep it suspenseful for those that haven't quite figured it out.**

 **Well, we'll leave it here for the time, tune in for next chapter, and be wary of Bad Ending!**

* * *

 _Preview:_

 _Invisible steel clashed against enhanced bronze, old comrades toyed by fate faced one another again on the field of battle._

 _.._

" _You do realise just how serious your actions are, don't you, Louise?" Osmond prompted as Louise steeled her mind, body and soul to respond._

 _.._

" _It's been a while, King Arthur." a man in red and black spoke from the windowsill of Louise's room, surprising the occupants._


	2. Entry 2

Entry 2: Ideal Regrets

* * *

The past two hours had been the weirdest time in all of Louise's life. She had woken up today, assured of the fact that she had indeed summoned a Heroic Spirit, learned about the original nature of Heaven's Feel and the Holy Grail, assured that such a thing would not happen here, as Saber was given no knowledge of Halkeginia, and the simple fact that she destroyed said Grail thoroughly. Not only had such an info dump taken place, but she also got the chance to see Saber in action, and she also got to see the arrogant Guiche get put in his place. Twice.

And now here she was, side by side with Siesta, the maid whom turned out to also be a Master, inside the headmasters office, and knowing full well why that was.

"Now, Louise..." Osmond began. "You do realise just how serious your actions yesterday were, do you not?"

Louise took a deep breathe, and steeled her mind. "I am, Headmaster." she said. "I am all too aware of what the repercussions of my actions are."

"Are you not afraid, then?" Osmond questioned.

Louise allowed herself an ironic smile. "I'd have to be rather stupid to not be afraid."

Siesta seemed surprised by the statement, but Osmond continued questioning. "Then, why would you go through with this? And why drag this maid into it as well?"

"I had no real intention on dragging Siesta into this, it was a spur of the moment after I saw the mark on her hand." she made motion to the red brand on the back of both her hand and Siesta's. "As for 'why'... Well, I'm sure you already know how often I fail at casting spells." she laughed sorrowfully, shaking slightly.

It wasn't difficult for the headmaster to put two and two together, nor was it hard for the maid. "So, that's what this was about? In fear of being expelled, you confronted the fear of using material that has been considered 'forbidden'?" the pink haired noble nodded in response to the summary left by the headmaster. "Hmm... what are your thoughts, Colbert?"

The balding teacher rubbed his chin in thought. "It's hard to say, headmaster." he mused. "Rules exist for a reason, yet sometimes, they do need to be pushed, or even broken." he said as if speaking from experience, and turned to the older man. "I believe I can't give proper judgement for her situation, Osmond."

Osmond accepted the reasoning, and formulated his conclusion. "Very well, then. Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière." he stated strongly, making Louise tremble more. "Despite doing things somewhat differently, I cannot expel you for managing to pass the Familiar Summoning ritual."

This gave Louise pause, removing all fear and replacing it with surprise.

"While I cannot approve of your choice in methods, I can truly appreciate that you did so knowing the consequences. And besides..." Osmond stroked his beard with a slightly mischievous grin. "It's not like anyone outside of us will know the full extent of what you did."

Unsurprisingly, Louise began to well up tears behind her eyes. She faced one of her greatest fears, caused by her lack of magical prowess, and managed to conquer it. What was surprising, however, was that Siesta gave the noble a celebratory hug, though she quickly pulled back in embarrassment.

"Well, that aside." Osmond continued. "I must ask both of you how much you know about these 'Servants'. Even our best translators have struggled to make sense of that book."

Finally calm, Louise massaged her temple, preparing to explain what she learned from Saber.

"Perhaps I might be of some help." a new voice interrupted, taking the noble from her train of thought. The four turned to the window to see a new and oddly dressed person seated there nonchalantly.

This man, at least in his mid to late twenties, had tanned skin, silver hair and steel eyes, his clothes consisting of black pants and chest-plate made of a strange material, atop that, he had a red coat on his arms and a matching red cape held on his waist by a belt.

Colbert was the first to snap out of processing this newcomers appearance. "Just who are you? And how did you sneak in here?"

The newcomer gave a shrug, seeming unfazed by the teacher. "Worry not, Jean Colbert, my Master has given me no orders to kill anyone here. And as for sneaking in, well... It wasn't as great a security system as you might think."

Osmond's ears perked at the word 'Master'. "So you are a Servant, too?"

"You are sharp, Headmaster Osmond." he replied with a bow. "Indeed, I am a Servant, much like the two you saw earlier. I am Servant Archer, pleasure to meet you." he looked over to Louise with a smile. "And as I asked earlier, would you like me to handle the explanation?" the noble nodded in response. "Very well. Pull up a chair, this will take a while."

* * *

The Servant of the Sword stopped in a clearing in the forest, around 1 kilometre away from the academy. In front of her stood the armour clad Mad Servant, bronze sword still in hand.

Getting nervous was not usually Saber's thing, but she knew the strength of the Berserker class, and this particular Heroic Spirit was one she was all to familiar with.

"I must ask you, Servant Berserker, if you are willing to hear me." she stated to the black knight. Taking the silence as a hint to continue, she did so. "There have been many things I've regretted in my reign, as I'm sure you've noticed. If I had the chance, I'd go back and try to fix many of those things, especially what happened between us." Berserker moved subtly. "But I can't change the past. I learned that from someone very important to me. I cannot undo the ways I have wronged you, I can only apologise, though it's not worth much."

The black aura around Berserker died down, and the red glow behind the visor faded. "If you wish to fight me, then I will answer in kind, but please..." Saber's green eyes found their way through the slit in the helmet and met Berserker's dark grey eyes. "Do so as yourself, Sir Lancelot."

In response, almost as if he was taking it as an order, Berserker removed his helmet, revealing his dark, sorrow-filled eyes, long black/dark violet hair and a rather handsome face, the face of one of Saber's oldest comrades.

Berserker shifted his form, taking on a more combat ready stance, while Saber did the same. No words were spoken as the invisible sword met the enchanted bronze.

Berserker kept his sword in one hand, twirling nimbly as he sent strike after strike at Saber, whom responded in kind with sword play to match. Saber leapt back, propelled by the erupting air around her sword, which simultaneously made her foe stagger. Seizing the chance, she positioned her sword to face away from Berserker, and charged forward with a boost from the Invisible Air. Regaining his balance, Berserker brought the bronze sword up to block, only to have the blade cleaved off it.

Concentrating his mind, the black mist that once enveloped Berserker concentrated in his right hand, forming a black sword Saber knew all too well. The demonic sword that was once holy, Aroundite, gleamed darkly in the sunlight.

Saber grimaced as memories flooded back to her from the last time she went against that blade, yet despite that, she charged once more.

The invisible sword fell short of reaching its mark as Berserker took a step back, and followed up with a wide swing. Saber ducked low and followed up with the fastest thrust she could manage, propelled by a controlled Mana Burst, boosting her Agility from A to A+ and her Strength from B to A for a few seconds. Caught off guard, Berserker attempted to block, only for the increased power behind his opponent to knock Aroundite from his grip, and the invisible blade to be held at his throat.

"I have won this match, Sir Lancelot." Saber spoke, holding her gaze with the other Servant.

"Then why not end it here, my lord?" he responded for the first time, not under the Madness Enhancement, but by his own will. "I have betrayed you, turned my blade on you more than once, yet you would not kill me for my sins?"

Closing her eyes, Saber withdrew her sword, and her armour de-materialised. "It was during the fifth Holy Grail War that I truly learned what was going through you when you betrayed Camelot. That wish to help the one you truly love that drives all logic out, and even makes one forget about what makes us knights." her eyes opened once more, this time, when Berserker looked into them, he felt something which he had never felt from his king before. "So, for what it's worth... I forgive you."

She understood, and Lancelot was at a loss of words. Tears long since overdue fell from his dark eyes. "You would... forgive me... my King?" and slowly, he laughed. It was light, and he felt it may have been out of place, but it was the first true laugh he had in many years. "Ha... I must look like a fool now, these tears would make me a disgrace of a knight, and yet..." removing his gauntlet, he wiped the tears away and stood up. "Truly, I thank you, my lord."

Saber allowed herself one of her most sincerest smiles. "Now, how about we return to our Masters?"

* * *

The two Servants passed the walk from their battlefield to the Magic Academy in silence, but one could tell just by the air about them that they seemed quite happy. The former allies turned enemies had once again rekindled the flames of friendship between them. When they passed the gate of the academy, they were greeted by five different individuals, four of which the Mad Servant recognised, and the fifth was an exclusive one for Saber to know.

Her green eyes met with the steel ones belonging to the familiar face, and an awkward tension hung between them. "You are... Servant Archer?" she asked as memories of the fifth War flashed in her mind.

"Indeed I am, I appreciate that you remember me." said Servant responded with a shrug. "Though we may have to leave catching up for a later time, I've got to report back to my Master." and without another word, he vanished as if he wasn't there to begin with.

"Well, he was an unusual individual." Osmond broke the silence as he stroked his beard. "So, I trust your business has been taking care of, Servants Saber and Berserker?"

Despite the eyebrow that shot up, Saber answered. "Indeed, good sir. We just had some... old wounds to heal, as it were." yet a question still preyed on her mind. "Tell me, what is to happen to our Masters? From what I've heard, the fact that they did something against..."

"Absolutely nothing." Osmond interrupted.

Saber gave pause. "Beg your pardon?"

"In the case of Louise, all she did was 'lightly bend the rules', and since what Siesta did was something never seen before, we cannot do anything about it." Colbert answered. "Plus, there are those things that sir Archer told us."

The two knights rose an eyebrow each. "Archer believes that there may be more Servants to come, and not just out of the other four classes." Louise recited from memory in order to answer the question.

"Did he have any evidence to support that theory?" Berserker asked dubiously.

"I believe he said something about currently working with an Assassin and Berserker Servant." Osmond stated.

Saber's hand went to her chin as she mulled over the information.

This was going to be a weird time.

* * *

Hours passed uneventfully, and the two Master-Servant pairs found themselves in Louise's room that night, seated around her table with a cup of tea each. Saber had the seat facing away from the window, to her left was Louise, her right, Siesta, and Berserker across from her.

"So..." Louise spoke first. "What's going to be our plan from here on?"

"I think our first order of business is to work on blending in." Saber answered at the drop of the dime. "While most would just see me as an average noble woman, I fear Lancelot's armour will stand out too much, and may attract some unwanted attention from any Servants that may be in the area."

"I must agree with that, my lord." the Knight of the Lake responded. "While I can de-materialise my armour easily enough, I'm afraid I don't have any other clothes to use as an alternative."

Siesta raised her hand tentatively. "Um, if you don't my me asking, sir Berserker, why do you keep calling miss Saber 'my lord'?"

"Because that is what my lord is to me. Regardless of gender, she will always be the Once and Future King." Lancelot replied with some level of pride.

"The 'Once and Future King'? What is that?" Louise was the one to ask this time.

Berserker shot the pink haired noble a confused look, as if she had just asked if the sky was blue, before turning his look back to Saber. "They do not know of your legend?"

Saber shook her head. "This world is not the same as ours, I'm afraid. Not only that, but they are largely unaware of things like the Holy Grail." she told the knight, whom nodded in understanding. "Well, since we have time, how about I share with you my origin?"

Taking the silence from the two Masters as a cue to go ahead, Saber began to recount the old story.

* * *

 _Long ago, in the land of England, there existed a castle by the name of Camelot, ruled by the King Uther Pendragon, whom many considered to be a kind ruler, and defender of the people._

 _However, during his final battle, King Uther was ill, so in order to assure the kingdom not go to ruin, he attempted to sire a son in order to take the throne after he left the mortal realm._

 _Sad to say, he died before the child was born, and the child was his daughter._

 _In an attempt to prepare for the future, the wizard Merlin stabbed an enchanted sword, Caliburn, into a stone, and devised a prophecy; that whomsoever shall pull the sword from the stone, shall be crowned king._

 _Yet the daughters tale had not ended there. The girl, born to the name Arturia, was given to a foster family of knights by the wizard, whom gave her visions of defending her nation from invasion. She trained long and hard, until the day that she found herself before Caliburn._

 _The wizard spoke to her, "If you pull this sword out, you shall no longer be your own person. Once you take up that sword, you can no longer call yourself a human." he said as a warning._

" _I am aware of that." Arturia responded. "I have known since birth that being king meant I'd have to renounce what makes me human. I know that to protect everyone, I'd have to be able to kill everyone." and with a resolve of steel, she pulled the sword out as if it were the only natural thing to do._

 _It was that moment that Arturia became King Arthur Pendragon, the Once and Future King._

* * *

Saber took a deep breathe, as she looked over the expressions of the others.

Louise and Siesta were fittingly shocked, and Lancelot looked mildly surprised as well.

"So... You were a king in your life?" Louise asked hesitantly.

"Indeed, and Lancelot was one of my finest knights." Saber responded.

Rather than respond with what honour a knight would have should they hear their king call them their 'finest', Lancelot looked down abjectly. "And yet, I still betrayed your trust."

Saber shared a similar look in her eyes. "I told you that you no longer have to beat yourself up over it, Lancelot." she told him, yet even she struggled to believe her own words.

"It not so much a matter of being forgiven by the one he's wronged, as it is forgiving himself." a voice spoke from the windowsill, startling the four. They turned to be met with the tanned, white haired Servant from earlier. "It's been a while, hasn't it, King Arthur? Or would you prefer Arturia?" he spoke in a joking manner.

"Archer? When did you get back? And more to the point, why?" Saber questioned as she stood.

"I got back just a few moments ago. As for my reason, lets just say a 'unique situation' has presented itself, and I felt you should be informed."

"Situation? What might you be talking about, Archer?" Lancelot asked.

Archer gave a shrug. "I'm not entirely positive about why, but after I reported back to my Master, she decided that she and the other Masters would 'pay a visit', so to speak."

Louise seemed to shiver at the thought. "Why am I getting this foreboding feeling?"

"Who knows, it could be nothing." Archer told the noble with a shrug. "If I were to make a judge by the distance, I'd say they'll be here either late tomorrow or early the day after, assuming they left shortly after I did."

Saber and Berserker bore a concerned look. "Is there anything we should be expecting?" the Servant of the Sword asked.

"Just that my Master is more of a slave driver than Rin." Archer replied.

* * *

 _That night, Louise dreamt of wars._

 _Before her stood a plain looking man, short red hair and auburn eyes. He was saying something, but she couldn't quite make it out. By his side was a black haired girl dressed in red, whom was simply listening to the man._

" _Good evening, Onii-chan." a young, unsettlingly sweet voice spoke. Looking down the street, the trio saw them._

 _In front was a tiny girl, looking about as old as Louise herself, with crimson eyes and snow white hair. Behind her was a giant of a man, with bronze skin, black hair and a glowing red eye._

 _The following conversation was a blank for Louise, as she could not make anything out, until..._

" _Get them, Berserker." on the girls order, the bronze giant charged, and in that same instant, was in front of the red haired man._

 _Instinct took over, and she charged to intercept._

* * *

 _That night, Siesta dreamt of combat and betrayal._

 _She felt taller than normal, stronger, even. Yet the guilt that was in her heart was both powerful and foreign._

 _She was in a stone room of sorts, one she had never seen before in her life. Ahead of her was Saber, and they were surrounded by rising flames and falling water._

 _Saber bore a look of shock and despair upon her face as the sound of metal hitting the ground rang through her ears, and a voice not her own escaped her lips._

" _Ar...thur..." the voice groaned out._

* * *

The following morning was rather uneventful, if you could classify Saber eating several dishes of breakfast normal, which the Masters, students, and even Berserker found odd.

Considering that today was what they called 'Void Day', a day in which classes are not taken in order to celebrate the Founder (Archer just chalked it up as a Sunday), the group of five decided to go about their plan of getting Berserker something normal to wear. As it was, the Knight of the Lake drew too many eyes to them, in particular, the eyes of one Kirche the Ardent, whom had latched onto the knights arm the moment she laid eyes on him.

Even as they made their journey to the castle town, Louise couldn't help but sigh irritably at the sight of the busty Germanian. "Zerbst, is there any reason you had to tag along with us?" malice quite clearly filled her voice, but either Kirche was choosing to ignore it or didn't notice it.

"Lay off me, Zero. Can't you see I'm enjoying time with Darling here?" Kirche shot back, enraging the pink haired girl. "After seeing Darling gallantly appear in that flash to knock that Gramont boy down, it just lit the fire in my heart."

Lancelot maintained a strong look. "All I did was my duty as a Servant to protect my Master." he turned his gaze to Kirche's, making sure not to look at the valleys that surrounded his gauntlet. "And besides, it was my King that did most of the fighting, I only showed up last minute."

"Don't try to reason with someone like her, Berserker." Archer commented. "If there's one thing about hormonal teenagers, it's that they cannot be reasoned with." at his side, the blue haired girl always seen around Kirche, Tabitha, nodded in agreement, all while not taking her eyes off her book.

"You seem to speak from experience, Archer." Saber commented the back of the group with Siesta and the Familiars of Tabitha and Kirche, Sylphid the Rhyme Dragon and Flame the Salamander, respectively, and both of which had taken a particular liking to the Servant.

"Well, my life before taking up the mantle of a Hero was... odd, to say the least." the Bow wielder responded with his usual shrug. "Though it seems those two are quite fond of you, considering they've pretty much latched to you like armour."

"The blood of dragons flows through my veins, it is where my high magic resistance comes from." Saber responded as a matter of fact. "I suppose it's only natural for beings of similar kin to find some fondness." she rubbed Sylphid's chin, whom made some rather adorable 'kyu' noises in response.

* * *

Unfortunately, when the group got to town, they drew a lot of attention, which was really to be expected of a group consisting of three nobles, two knight looking individuals, a strange man in red, a maid, a dragon and a salamander.

Really, you'd be a fool not to think you'd be inconspicuous.

While the nobles, maid and Lancelot up front looked around for a stall that sold clothing, Archer couldn't help but overhear Saber mutter something about a 'large yellow raincoat'. "Are you still sour about the time you and Emiya Shirou first visited the Kotomine church?" Archer asked in a joking manner.

Saber's brow twitched slightly. "I've really been wanting to forget that particular part of the journey, Archer." her brow levelled out as a question rose in her mind. "But I thought you were busy recovering, how do you know about that?"

Archer closed his silver eyes. "I have my methods, Saber. You really shouldn't underestimate a Servant of the Archer class." he opened one eye, and flashed a cocky grin. "We have eyes of a hawk, after all."

Saber shot a wry smile back at him. "And yet you didn't see a two metre tall Berserker a mile away."

Over with the nobles, Lancelot looked at the two Servants bantering, and couldn't help but smile slightly.

"Miss Saber and mister Archer seem to be good friends, don't they?" Siesta asked her Servant.

"Indeed, and while I don't personally know this Archer, he seems like an honest fellow." the Mad Servant commented, before a small frown crept onto his face. "But I can't shake the feeling he's hiding something."

* * *

The day pasted quite joyfully. Berserker got himself some new attire, consisting of a black shirt and dress pants that flattered his form, Louise and Kirche made for some entertaining moments, Saber and Archer caught up on old times, and Siesta got to know Berserker better.

As the group returned to the academy in the afternoon, they could not help but notice the crowd that had formed just outside the Alviss dining hall.

"What do you suppose is going on?" Kirche asked, still in her spot on Lancelot's arm.

Louise was about to voice her opinion, before she notice a certain blonde boy running towards them. "Guiche? What's got you in such a hurry?" she questioned him almost sarcastically.

"Person... looking for you..." the boy wheezed out, too tired to even feel fear in the presence of the Servants whom defeated him effortlessly. "It's... Karin the Heavy Wind."

A look of surprise appeared on the faces of Siesta, Kirche, and even Tabitha, while the Servants of the Sword and Madness looked confused. Archer smiled lightly. "Ah, so my Master has arrived quite early."

"This Karin person is your Master?" Saber asked, before noticing Louise had gone rather pale.

"Indeed, and the other two Masters she is associated with are her daughters, not to mention..."

"She's my mother." Louise whispered.

Archer looked at the girl questionably, before he realised. "Ah, I should have noticed the family resemblance." he commented.

"Is everything alright, Master?" Saber asked the noble.

"It's... just bad childhood memories." she responded, trying to sound brave. But even Kirche could see her hands shaking in fear, and felt sorry for her.

"You certainly took your time to get here, Louise Françoise." a woman said, cutting off Saber's action to comfort her Master.

Guiche hastily stepped aside, butting the group before the new trio.

One was a mature, middle aged woman with pink hair and a stern expression, to her left was a blonde with a similar look on her face, and to her right was another pink haired girl, this one looking much more friendlier.

Saber and Berserker shared a subtle look, and steeled themselves for what was to come.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 _ **Discount Tiger Dojo Materialises**_

 **Author: Welcome back to the chapter end Dojo! Sorry if I kept you waiting, and a Happy New Year to you all!**

 **Kirei: It's only been a month since the first chapter, I doubt anyone waited that long.**

 **Author: *Glare* Well, in any case, I hope you enjoyed this particular chapter, and sorry if the battle between Berserker and Saber went on a bit too long, I was kinda aiming for the sort of battle you'd see in the Ufotable adaptations.**

 **Kirei: And many of you readers were able to guess the mysterious red and black Servant from the preview, and while we all may know who he is, considering this is Saber from the Fate route, we won't be stating it outright.**

 **Author: But all that aside, let's get on to the Servant Stats.**

 _Berserker:_

 _Identity: Lancelot du Lac (Updated!)_

 _Master: Siesta_

 _Alignment: Lawful Mad/Lawful Good_

 _Strength: A_

 _Endurance: A_

 _Agility: A+_

 _Mana: D_

 _Luck: B_

 _Noble Phantasm: A_

 _Skills: Madness Enhancement C-, Eternal Arms Mastership, Magic Resistance E, Protection of the Fairies A_

 _Noble Phantasms: Aroundite A++, For Someone's Glory A, Knight of Honour A++_

 _.._

 _Archer:_

 _Identity: ?_

 _Master: Karin Desiree_

 _Alignment: True Neutral_

 _Strength: C_

 _Endurance: C_

 _Agility: B_

 _Mana: A_

 _Luck: E_

 _Noble Phantasm: ?_

 _Skills: Independent Action B, Magic Resistance C, Clairvoyance C, Eye of the Mind (True) B, Magecraft C-_

 _Noble Phantasms: Kanshou & Bakuya, ?, ?, ?_

 **Author: And there we have it, the current standings of Berserker and Archer.**

 **And I'll also just say that, for the time I won't be including Derflinger, most due to the fact that A: Heroic Spirits would have no need for a magic absorbing sword, and B: I kinda don't like him all too much, but I digress.**

 **Kirei: And now, as always, we leave with a preview.**

* * *

 _Preview:_

" _Fouquet the Crumbling Dirt, you are quite a piece of work." Karin Desiree and her Servant stared down the cloaked figure atop the stone golem._

…

" _Tell me, Louise, do you really think your small Servant can match my Berserker?" the blonde girl, Eleanore, mocked her youngest sister._

…

 _A flash of purple shot up the stone golem, and the Samurai faced down the theif. "Hiken..."_


	3. Entry 3

Entry 3: VS Round 3

* * *

The air was tense, so much so that just breathing was hard for Louise. Even with the reassuring presence of the three Servants by her side, and the kind look she was getting from Cattleya, she could feel the force of the stares emanating from her Mother and eldest sister.

Though it didn't help too much to know that Archer was her mother's Servant.

Karin's eyes darted from person to person, starting with Louise, then to Kirche, Tabitha, Guiche, Siesta, Lancelot, and finally locking with Saber.

"So, you are the Servant my daughter summoned?" Karin spoke in an icy tone, instilling fear in all but the Servants.

"That I am." Saber responded coolly, giving a bow. "I am Servant Saber, it is a pleasure to meet you, Master of Archer."

"Save the pleasantries." Karin shot back with a modicum of venom. "I hardly feel one such as you deserves such in return." Saber's eyebrow twitched quite noticeably, and even Archer looked taken aback.

"Master, was that really..." the Bow wielder began, only to be cut off by a glare.

"Do not speak to me so casually, Servant." she turned back to Saber. "To think, not only would my Zero of a daughter try to bend the rules, but she ended up summoning such a petite Hero."

Each member of the group had a different reaction. Siesta and the nobles, sans Louise, looked quite shocked that her Mother, Karin the Heavy Wind, just openly mocked her own daughter. Louise looked rather ashamed. Archer and Lancelot both looked varying degrees of angry, as for Saber...

Her armour materialised with a look of cold fury in her eyes.

Cattleya, being the judge of character that she was, decided it was best to step aside and not get caught in the cross fire, and the invisible presence beside her agreed.

"Lady Karin, if there is one thing I've learned over the past three days of being my Masters Servant..." Saber raised her invisible sword. "It's that you nobles are too arrogant for your own good." The intensity of Saber's stare began to match the ones she was receiving. "Just as my Master has seen scenes from my past, I have seen hers. Karin Desiree, you are walking down a path that you will never recover from, I can assure you that."

Louise noticed something in Saber's aura shift, almost a sort of resonance. Karin didn't seem to notice, and scoffed. "You'd talk to me about mistakes? Like you would know anything." she turned to Eleanor. "I'll leave taking her out to you're Servant." her attention now fell on Archer. "And you, do you plan to fight against me as well?"

Archer shrugged. "All things considered, I feel my chances are better with Saber." he met Karin's stare with his own. "And besides, I've had a look at your memories, and I agree with Saber on her points; you have not been a good parent."

Giving a nod to her eldest daughter, Karin stepped to the side as Eleanor moved forward three paces. "I'll commend your bravery, but..." Eleanor raised her hand as she spoke, and with a flick, something, or rather, someone, landed between the two groups, kicking up a large plum of dirt. "Can you hope to match my Berserker?"

The dust cleared, and what stood before them was a giant of a man. Standing two and a half metres tall, skin the colour of bronze, and a strength about him the said he could crush an entire person with one finger. His attire didn't consist of much, mostly a steel plated kilt and iron bands around each wrist and ankle. In his right hand was what could only be described as an axe-sword, made of stone and almost as tall as he was.

The sheer pressure emanating from his presence made all but the Heroic Spirits turn pale, despite Saber and Lancelot breaking into a cold sweat.

"Archer..." Saber began slowly. "Couldn't you have told us ahead of time that THIS was one of the Servants you were with?"

"In hindsight, yes." Archer responded as he materialised two swords in his hands, both were Chinese dao in appearance, one black with a hexagonal pattern, and the other white with a wave like pattern. "Unfortunately, with everything happening, sometimes things slip the mind."

"How does something like Heracles slip the mind?" she snarked before sighing, turning to Lancelot. "Sorry Lancelot, but I must ask you to hold the defence for us."

"By your word, my Lord. Just one thing..." he bowed, before giving Saber a look. "Show that woman her errors."

Smiling, Saber turned to face the Berserker in front of them. "So, Archer," she started. "how many do you think we'll get through?"

"All things considered, I'd like to say we could push through all his lives."

Berserker's skin began to pulse red, as he let out an ear shattering roar and charged.

* * *

The axe-sword fell faster than anyone other than the Servants could see, Lancelot had to pour what energy he had into simply staying up while the other Servants dodged left and right. The moment Archer landed, he charged at the giant, bringing both Kanshou and Bakuya in to strike Heracles' heart, while Saber brought her sword towards the head. Both strikes were blocked when the Mad Servant brought his stone weapon up, and with a burst of raw power, pushed both back a fair ways. Landing nimbly, Saber channelled her prana into the wind wrapping her blade, propelling herself forward, while Archer retreated a few metres, de-constructing his swords and materialising a black bow and several glowing red arrows.

The following exchange between the Servants of the Sword and Madness could only be described as a fierce ballad, even Karin and Eleanor couldn't help but be mesmerised by the clashing of blades. For every powerful swing from Heracles, Saber had a counter, and for every strike that she landed, his impenetrable skin absorbed it without exception. Even with the odd arrow or two landing, nothing seemed to pierce Heracles' thick skin.

Saber and Archer exchanged glances for half a beat, before Saber connected with her next swing, and released a large gust of wind, propelling the 311 kilogram Servant high into the air. With a shout, all eyes turned to Archer, whom had a strange 'arrow' notched on his bow, said arrow looking more like a twisted and deformed sword.

"My core is twisted in madness..." he chanted under his breath. "Caladbolg II" the bow string became taut, and the arrow flew towards Berserker at impossible speeds.

The arrow connected, and what happened next was pure carnage to the eyes of the Masters.

The arrow exploded in a massive fireball, engulfing Berserker and the air in a two metre diameter around him, the pressure alone knocking Lancelot and co. off their feet.

The charred remains of Berserker hit the ground, and before anyone could make a sound, proceeded to stand back up.

"What the hell?" Lancelot muttered in disbelief. "Just what is this guy?"

Several seconds passed, and Heracles looked as if he was never hit in the first place.

"How many times do you think that killed him?" Saber asked as Archer stood beside her.

"Considering how my last time with him went, once." he responded as he re-summoned the married swords.

* * *

In an unaffiliated location, a hooded figure pondered and planned.

Their target was simple, the 'Staff of Destruction' located in the Tristain Magic Academy.

With wand in hand, a stone golem began to form.

* * *

The flat of the stone weapon directly impacted with Archer, throwing him into the wall on the other side of the court. Slowly, the bow user propped himself up on the debris.

"Archer, fall back." Saber instructed, standing between Archer and Heracles.

"You sure?" he asked, staggering as he stood. "Even in this situation, I'm still good to go a few more rounds."

"You died to him once before, need I remind you." Saber pointed out, making Archer cringe. "Besides, this time I'm more than capable of holding him off."

Archer let off a sound of amusement. "Very well, but if things go south, Lancelot and I will jump back in."

Despite his injuries, Archer managed to jump his way back to the group, while Saber continued to stare Berserker down.

Slowly, the Servants began to circle each other like a pair of lions, their instincts telling them that, should they make a move to the opponent, they will be wide open to a counter.

"If it is of any consolidation," Saber spoke to the Mad Servant. "Illyasviel will be able to live a full and happy life, now that the Grail War is finished."

Heracles, with whatever semblance of sanity he had, smiled. Not a sinister smile, or one from enjoying the battle, as one might expect, but a genuine smile for the girl known as Illyasviel. The very moment after, axe-sword and invisible blade clashed once more.

If Berserker's horizontal swings were a hurricane, and his vertical a waterfall, then Saber's were comparable to a typhoon. Both heroes danced around each other with an unearthly grace to them, even when Saber's armoured boot met Heracle's head.

Berserker staggered back three steps, before attempting to bring his sword down on Saber. The blade was dodged, and the momentum caused it to get buried in the ground. As she fell, Saber landed on the blade, forcing it deeper into the ground, and swung her sword towards Berserker's head.

The retaliation came in the form of a series of graceful kicks infused with madness.

Berserker had released his sword, which had allowed him to nimbly dodge the oncoming strike, before dealing a devastating combo that sent Saber flying into the nearest wall.

Heracles turned his attention to the other two Servants, more specifically, the other Berserker in the crowd.

It was only the moment after Lancelot readied Aroundite that Heracles was in front of him, Strength ranked A met with Endurance that ranked A. The pressure could be felt as Lancelot was slowly being pushed back by Greeks mightiest Hero. What felt strange for the Knight of the Lake, was the fact that he was still loosing, despite Aroundite's boost to his parameters, he was still no match for the bronze giant without his Mad Enhancement skill active.

The giants fist met the knights side, and Lancelot fell to the floor, Aroundite de-materialising.

The following instant, Heracles vanished, only to appear in front of Louise with his sword drawn back.

A flash of moving stone and a blur of blue and silver were seen, and Louise stumbled back to a sickening sound.

* * *

Preparations were moving along smoothly, Fouquet the Crumbling Dirt stood atop her stone golem, which was easily the size of the Magic Academy's main building.

Slowly and methodically, the golem crawled towards the Academy.

* * *

On the road leading towards the Academy, an exquisite carriage drawn by snow white horses totted along the road, within its confines sat a woman of regal baring. At the front of the carriage sat the woman's personal knight, the captain of the Royal Musketeers.

"Are you sure that guy went here of all places, Your Highness?" the knight, Agnes Chevalier de Milan asked.

The girl nodded her head. "He mentioned there was a large gathering of Servants in this direction, so it is only logical they would be at the Academy." Princess Henrietta de Tristain responded, brushing her dark purple hair from her eyes.

"I just hope so, Milady. Lest we have a skirmish on our hands."

The Princess looked longingly out of the carriage. "I prey you are alright, Louise Françoise."

* * *

Blood had flown everywhere the moment the attack landed, everyone present wore a look of shock on their face at the sight of the red stained grass.

"Are you ok, Master?" Saber spoke in a ragged breath, clutching the large wound.

Louise couldn't speak, even her breathing had frozen in place. She looked at her Servant, and...

'Something' hit the ground with a sickening flop, and Saber followed shortly after.

It was a cold silence. Even Karin and Eleanor were incapable of understanding what just happened. Louise's body began to tremble, and even though they wanted to, Siesta, Guiche, Kirche, Archer, Cattleya and Lancelot were unable to move.

"In the end..." Karin muttered solemnly. "she fought and died like a true knight."

Eleanor gave Heracles a nod, and the Mad Hero began trudging towards the fallen Servant.

None were able to do anything, yet Louise stood before the giant, wand in trembling hand.

"Stand aside, Louise." Eleanor spoke, not in her normal harsh tone, but softly.

"I... I will not..." the petite, pink haired noble responded, suppressing a hiccup. "Saber won't lose, because..." she began charging what little energy she could into her wand, aiming it at Heracles.

The energy erupted from the point of the wand, causing a small explosion on the Servants chest, though it was enough to push him back.

"Saber is the best Servant I could summon!"

On her words, a blinding light erupted from Saber, one that emanated warmth and compassion.

"Impossible..!" Lancelot muttered as he looked on. "I thought that was lost before the Battle of Camlann!"

The light faded, and the Once and Future King stood strong and proud once more, all traces of her wounds vanished, as if she were never hit in the first place.

Gently, the Servant of the Sword placed her armoured hand on Louise's head, reassuring her in the stunning silence.

Walking forward, Saber stepped past Heracles and stood in front of Karin of the Heavy Wind. The height difference was quite apparent when they stood this close, with Saber standing 154cm tall, and Karin easily an extra 30cm taller, yet it didn't feel like Saber was the one looking up.

"Tell me, Lady Karin," Saber spoke with authority. "Will this suffice as proof, that I am worthy of being Louise's Servant?"

All stood in silence, until Karin let off a silent chuckle. "I suppose I'd be a fool if I said otherwise." Karin gave a small hand signal, and...

All tension in the air vanished for a good five seconds, before a large golem that nobody seemed to notice punched a giant chunk out of the main building.

All eyes saw the figure that leapt into the newly created hole, and later emerge with a spear of sorts. Saber got some weird vibes from the weapon, something about it made her instincts jump.

"So, that's Fouquet the Crumbling Dirt..." Karin muttered, drawing her wand-sword hybrid, before Cattleya raised her arm.

"Mother, why don't you allow me to handle this?"

Karin, Eleanor and Louise all looked equally shocked. "Cattleya, you know you shouldn't push yourself. We can't tell if your illness will flare up or not." Eleanor warned, only to receive a gentle smile from her sister.

"I'll be alright, it hasn't flared up for a while." she told Eleanor. "And besides," she looked at the four Servants. "Everyone else is rather tired."

Karin, despite her hesitation, gave her middle daughter a nod of approval. Cattleya raised her arm, pointing at the target. "Take out Fouquet, Assassin."

Before anyone could so much as blink, a purple streak shot up the golem, slicing the right arm off as it passed. Fouquet back-peddled when they saw a strangely dressed purple haired man with the 150cm single edged sword basically floating before them.

"Apologies ma'am, but I have my orders." Assassin spoke, sounding respectable and mature. Assassin drew his sword back, making it perpendicular to his body. _"Hiken..."_ the air became tense once more, and Fouquet stumbled back. _"Tsubame Gaeshi!"_ the sword was swung at impossible speed. Fouquet thought to duck, but a second swing cut her off. She lost her footing, and in turn lost the arm that held the 'staff of destruction' to the third swing.

The golem crumbled into a pile of dirt, to which Fouquet landed harshly next to. She tried to raise herself, but was met with a sword pointed to her face, courtesy of Karin Desiree. "Fouquet the Crumbling Dirt, you are quite the piece of work." Karin flicked the sword swiftly, removing the hood to reveal...

"Miss Longueville?" Kirche was the first to state her surprise.

"So it was Miss Longueville, with the golem, in the treasury." Archer nonchalantly commented, despite his injuries. "It's a regular 'who done it'."

"Save the pleasantries." Fouquet spat. "If you're going to kill me, then do it now."

"That's going to have to wait." someone spoke, drawing everyone's attention to the armoured woman with blonde hair by the gate, just behind her was a carriage of excellent make.

"You..." Karin muttered. "You're the captain of the Royal Musketeer, are you not?"

Said captain gave a bow, though the look in her eyes was rather distasteful. "Captain Agnes, here alongside my charge."

"You're charge?" Saber questioned, before the carriage door opened, and a well dressed woman with purple hair stepped out.

Instantly, Saber knew just what sort of status this person held. Like herself, this girl held power in this country, enough so that the nobles all got down on one knee when they saw her. The grace in her step, the authority in her presence, all were familiar to the King of Knights.

Including that slight look of sorrow in her eyes.

"Heroic Spirits." Agnes addressed the five Servants. "Allow me to introduce Henrietta de Tristain, the crowned princess of Tristain."

The princess stood before the king, the knight, the samurai, bowman and warrior, and gave each a polite bow. "It is an honour to be in your presence, o' legendary heroes." she spoke with elegance, though the simple act of it seemed to surprise some of the Tristainian nobles.

"The feeling is mutual, my lady." Saber gave her own bow in respect, followed shortly by Lancelot and Assassin. Archer seemed rather indifferent about the whole authority thing, and Heracles was watching birds, for lack of a better task. "But if you don't mind me asking, why have you come all this way?"

"I don't suppose it'll be hard to explain." Henrietta showed the back of her right hand, and the crowd instantly recognised the Command Seals. The Tristainian nobles bore a look of surprise, Assassin looked interested, Saber and Lancelot were taken off guard, and Archer just seemed mildly irritated for some reason.

"So, you're also a Master, and your Servant is somewhere here?" the bow user surmised. "God, is there anyone here who isn't a Master?"

Henrietta giggled slightly. "Well, that's what Lancer is here to find out." she turned and began walking towards Fouquet. Or rather, the 'Staff of Destruction' that was embedded in the ground. "If you would be so kind as to introduce yourself, my Servant."

The 'Staff of Destruction' began to wriggle, all colour fading from it as it turned into clay. The blob of earth moulded itself until it took the form of a human male, standing roughly the same height as Karin, he had light green hair and wore a simple white tunic. His face, while it was easy to tell that it was that of a male, could just as easily be mistaken for a females should one not pay enough attention. "I was beginning to wonder when you'd catch up to me, Master." the boy spoke politely, before facing the rest of the crowd. "It is a pleasure to meet you all. I am Servant Lancer."

Saber was the first to recover from being taken aback. "Well met, Servant Lancer. But if I may ask..."

"Why I'm here?" Lancer finished. "Well, it's quite simple, really. I'm just tracking down and taking note of all potential Masters here, since this place has the highest concentration of them."

"Well, it seems you've found five." Assassin added. "But I get the feeling there's more to it than that."

"Right you are." Lancer nodded, before locking eyes with Archer. "In answer to your question, Sir Archer, there are twelve Masters in this academy at this present moment, including the six you know for certain."

The Servant addressed couldn't stop his hand from reaching his face. "So, you now know about our Masters. What's next?"

"Next? That's quite simple, really..." a rumbling sound emanated from several individuals present. "A meal is next. After all, that was a rather intense battle."

The entire crowd was taken back once more by the green haired Servant, yet they couldn't help but chuckle at how obvious an answer that was.

"Hmm, the boy makes an excellent point." Karin commented, before turning to her Servant. "Archer, while I may applaud you for your independence, I won't be so lenient on your punishment." Archer's brow raised slightly at the statement. "Therefore, you are to prepare a meal fit for the princess, am I understood?"

Despite all expectations, Archer smirked. "I think I might have to one up you, Master. I'll make a meal fit for kings and Gods." having spoken his piece, he walked over to Siesta, asking for directions to the kitchen.

Over the course of the next few moments, the crowd died down, the only ones remaining were Louise, Saber, Henrietta, Lancer and Agnes, the first of which still seemed rather shaken.

"Master." Saber called out to the petite girl, garnering no response. "Louise?"

To the Servants surprise, the pink haired girl wrapped herself around Saber, trembling slightly.

It didn't take a tactician to figure out what made the girl tremble so. After all, she did just see someone almost split in two.

While giving her Master a reassuring pat on the back, Saber noticed Henrietta approaching them. "Pardon my intrusion, lady Saber, I was hoping I might talk with you." she asked with a polite curtsy.

"Just 'Saber' is fine, princess." the Servant responded kindly.

"Of course, then." Henrietta and Saber met eyes, and a strange sense of familiarity was created between them. "I merely wished to thank you for looking after my dear friend."

"Your friend, huh..." Saber looked town at Louise's head, and noticed just why she felt this connection with Henrietta.

Henrietta, like Arturia when she was alive, cared deeply for those around her. When Saber saw the princess, she felt like she was looking into an old mirror.

"If I might make a request of my own, milady." Saber spoke. "As you grow older, try not to lose sight of the ideals you hold right now." Henrietta looked somewhat confused, so Saber continued. "Long ago, I had a Master whom had one wish: to be a Hero of Justice. Even I held a similar goal in my youth." memories of a beautiful sword flashed in her eyes, a sword wielded by both herself and her previous Master. "So promise me, when you become ruler of this kingdom, that you do not sacrifice your humanity as I did."

* * *

Archer and Siesta arrived in the kitchen not long after they left the battlefield, and after some 'persuasion' of head chef Marteau (which involved weapon-grade puppy-dog eyes from Siesta), Archer had set up everything for cooking.

"Mr Archer?" Siesta called out as the Servant brandished materialised a knife. "If you don't mind me asking, why did you take up lady Karin's challenge?"

"I suppose you could say it's for nostalgic purposes." the bowman responded. "If I didn't become a Heroic Spirit by fighting, I may very well have become one by cooking." the Servant channelled his Mana, and materialised a series of weapons, consisting of a flaming sword, a large pot, and... a pink apron, embroidered with characters from a foreign language.

"But what about your injuries?" the maid asked.

"I've suffered from far worse than being thrown at a wall by Heracles. In fact, last time we fought, I managed to kill him six times before he killed me." Archer commented off handedly as he donned the apron. "Now, you may want to step back. An old friend of mine once said..." he grabbed the knife, and the blade seemed to hum a tune. "My cooking is almost supernatural."

The flaming sword was placed under the pot, the humming from the blade in the Servant's hand increased. Archer centred his mind on the targets before him.

"I am the bone of my sword." the knife sliced through the air with little resistance.

* * *

Within the following hours, the group, save for Archer and Siesta, found themselves sitting in the dining hall. Louise had finally calmed down, Saber and Henrietta had become fast friends, Lancer and Assassin were having a rather civil conversation about nature while Kirche fawned over the later, Guiche sat there rather awkwardly, Tabitha and Cattleya seemed to enjoy each others company, though there wasn't a lot of talking, Karin and Eleanor sat at their respective spots across from Agnes, and Heracles was crouched by Saber, his large hand on Lancelot's back as if coddling the knights wounded pride.

Before long, Archer and Siesta walked out, pushing two large trolleys with an assortment of some of the greatest cuisine most of the people present had ever seen before.

Saber, for one, was quite surprised by this. In the short time she had known Archer from the Fifth Holy Grail War, she had pegged him for the stoic snarker. She had never expected him to have such a simple hobby such a cooking.

"I must admit, Archer, I'm quite impressed." Karin commented honestly. "I wasn't expecting anything nearly half as good as what you've brought out."

"If you're only saying that based on what you see, then what you expected would only be worth a quarter." Archer responded, placed the large dishes on the table.

Scoffing, Karin took the initiative, and the first bite was taken at that moment.

The Heavy Wind froze, as if she had just sent her Manticore into a tornado. She had expected something sub-par at first, which was thrown away just by the sight of the meal.

Everyone present felt a strange nervousness, though Archer held a victorious smirk. From his spot, Assassin clapped his hands once. "Well, I suppose this would be our cue to start?" the samurai asked, taking a pair of chopsticks from his sleeve.

"Consider my Master's blown away expression the green light." Archer remarked. The very next moment, all that could be heard was friendly chattering and the clattering of cutlery.

"You know," Saber addressed her Master whilst filling her plate with food. "After everything that's happened today, this is a good end."

"I honestly thought we might have died today." Louise sighed.

"Well, at least we can now rest until the next Servants appear." finally satisfied with the pile of food that occupied her plate, Saber took her first bite of the evening.

And the world around her seemed to change.

* * *

The wide stone dining hall around her seemed to shift into a smaller room lined with wood and plaster, the table shrunk, and all the occupants disappeared save for herself, and were replaced with five familiar faces.

Whilst trying to maintain a calm facade, Saber looked across from her spot. Where Tabitha had once sat was now occupied by a different girl, one dressed in red with her black hair in twin tails. On this girls left, where Assassin's Master sat, was now an older woman with short brown hair and a cheery demeanour. To the left of the girl in red, where Henrietta was, sat a girl with an appearance much similar to the princess, though her hair was longer, and in a lighter shade of purple.

On Saber's left, where Louise had sat mere moments ago, was now occupied by a white haired girl of similar stature.

Saber's hand began to tremble slightly. These were faces she knew, at a table she had eaten at many times before. With the slightest bit of hesitation, Saber turned her head to the right, and...

Were Archer had once stood, was now the red haired boy she called her Master.

Arturia swallowed as the pieces all fell into place, and the Alviss dining hall moulded back onto reality.

* * *

"Saber?" Louise's voice brought the Servant the rest of the way back into reality. She must have seen how pale Saber felt at the moment.

"I'm alright, Master. Just a little nauseous after that fight." Saber placed her cutlery down, and left the table slowly.

Most of the occupants at the table didn't notice Saber leave, and even less noticed Archer vanish not long after, or the fact that Louise had excused herself not long after that.

* * *

Standing a fare distance away, Louise noticed the two Servants standing in the courtyard, close enough that she could hear them from the connecting hallway, yet far enough away that they shouldn't be able to notice her.

"Eavesdropping, young lady?" a stern voice resounded behind the noble, making her freeze. Louise turned to see her mother looking at her rather menacingly. Said menace seemed to fade away within a moment, though, as Karin's expression relaxed. "Well, I can't say I'm not curious myself, after seeing all those memories of his."

Her nerves relaxed, Louise immediately understood what her mother was referring to, and the duo focused their attention on the two Heroic Spirits.

* * *

The Servants of the Sword and Bow gazed at the dual moons that hung in the sky, looking like a mismatched pair of eyes. The cool night breeze fluttered their hair and clothes as it passed.

"I can already tell it's not your removed stomach that's brought you out here, Saber." Archer addressed the blonde Servant in a quiet tone.

"Archer," Saber spoke after a pause. "I want to ask you a question, and I implore that you answer truthfully."

Archer uncrossed his hands. "Well, as things stand, I have no reason to do otherwise."

Saber turned to face her fellow Servant. "Archer, I must know..." the look in her eyes was hard for Archer to discern. "Are you Emiya Shirou?"

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Author: Yep, only three chapters in and I'm already breaking out the 'Archer = Emiya Shirou' reveal.**

 **Kirei: It's not like anyone didn't know it already.**

 **Author: Maybe so, but...**

 **Ok, first off, I need to fix something.**

 **('Author' nametag changes to 'FlameOf')**

 **FlameOf: Ok, much better.**

 **Kirei: All you did was change how this section addresses you."**

 **FlameOf: Don't care.  
Now, as I was going to say, I did originally plan for the reveal around this part, but a series of questions from someone made me want to put it in this chapter and not the next.  
The questions come from the user Cilo, and the questions consist of: 'shouldn't Saber already know who Archer is?' though it was a refresh memory one, 'why is the Third Magic just around for people to use?' and 'why is Siesta involved?'.**

 **Kirei: As you might expect, we cannot answer those last two, as they intrude on spoiler territory. As for the Saber and Archer one, it's quite simple.  
To put it bluntly, Saber is from the Fate route of Fate/Stay Night, rather than the Unlimited Blade Works route, where she and Emiya Shirou do learn about Archer.**

 **FlameOf: Confused? Well, trust me when I say that it'll only get worse in the future. Also, you've probably noticed that I've upped the rating of this from T to M. That's because of... well, see what happened to Saber in the fight. On top of that, I may also be including some... vulgar language in the future, so best play it safe.  
But that aside, the next chapter or two will have to have less in the way of battles, because lets face it, I probably went overboard with this one.**

 **Kirei: Overboard? The battle with Heracles ended on page five of this chapter.**

 **FlameOf: Eh, details. And I will also apologise for making Lancelot a pushover in this chapter, but there is a lore abiding reason for it, as mentioned in text, but I'll go over it again.  
Basically, the nature of a Berserker class Servant is a boost to all stats with the penalty being their sanity, hence the Mad Enhancement skill. If Lancelot had both the skill and Aroundite on, then his stats would have been able to match that of Heracles, but with only one of them, his Strength and Endurance only reach up to A rank, compared to Heracles' A+ Strength. And I'd rather not go too far into why I made Karin so kind, it's just how I want it to go.**

 **Kirei: I think we can end the info dump here, so let us move on to the Servant Stats.**

 _Archer:_

 _Identity: Emiya Shirou (Update)_

 _Master: Karin Desiree_

 _Alignment: True Neutral_

 _Strength: C_

 _Endurance: C_

 _Agility: B_

 _Mana: A_

 _Luck: E_

 _Noble Phantasm: ?_

 _Skills: Independent Action B, Magic Resistance C, Clairvoyance C, Eye of the Mind (True) B, Magecraft C-_

 _Noble Phantasms: Kanshou & Bakuya, Caladbolg II, ?, ? (Update)_

 _.._

 _Berserker:_

 _Identity: Heracles_

 _Master: Eleanor_

 _Alignment: Chaotic Mad_

 _Strength: A+_

 _Endurance: A_

 _Agility: A_

 _Mana: B_

 _Luck: A_

 _Noble Phantasm: A_

 _Skills: Madness Enhancement B-, Battle Continuation A, Bravery A+, Divinity A, Eye of the Mind (False) B._

 _Noble Phantasms: God Hand B, Nine Lives C~A+._

 _.._

 _Assassin:_

 _Identity: Sasaki Kojiro_

 _Master: Cattleya_

 _Alignment: Neutral Evil_

 _Strength: C+_

 _Endurance: D_

 _Agility: A++_

 _Mana: E_

 _Luck: A_

 _Noble Phantasm: -_

 _Skills: Presence Concealment D, Eye of the Mind (False) A, Knowledge of Respect and Harmony B, Vitrification B+, Tsubame Gaeshi._

 _Noble Phanstasm: N/A see Tsubame Gaeshi._

 _.._

 _Lancer:_

 _Identity: ?_

 _Master: Henrietta_

 _Alignment: True Neutral_

 _Strength: ?_

 _Endurance: ?_

 _Agility: ?_

 _Mana: ?_

 _Luck: ?_

 _Noble Phantasm: ?_

 _Skills: Magic Resistance ?, ?, Presence Detection A+_

 _Noble Phantasm: ?, ?_

 **FlameOf: Right, now that that's sorted out, on to the preview, and we'll see you all in the next chapter.**

* * *

 _Preview:_

" _I promise you, Louise, my training is not for the light hearted." Archer spoke as he tossed the pink haired noble a wooden sword._

 _..._

 _Wood clacked against wood as the serene samurai faced off against the black knight._

 _..._

" _Siesta, no matter the problem you face, never give up, ok?" Saber instructed the maid, assuring her that she was not alone..._


	4. Entry 4

Entry 4: History of the Blade

* * *

A rather sombre silence hung between the blue and red Servants, the simple question hanging around like a mosquito.

"I guess after a while, such a thing would be obvious to anyone that looked," Archer spoke as he closed his eyes. "Though I may as well go out and say as much." His steel coloured eyes met with Saber's. "It is true, Arturia Pendragon. I am Emiya Shirou."

The surprise on Saber's face was quickly replaced by a look of sorrow. "You were such an optimistic person when I was summoned, so... what happened to you, Shirou?"

Archer let off an ironic chuckle. "You'd find it foolish, but it was a similar thing that happened to you." his eyes drifted to the two moons. "Ever since the day I was saved by Emiya Kiritsugu, I dreamed of being a Hero of Justice. Well, in the end, I succeeded. However... I learned the hard way that I was unable to save everyone, and you can guess what happened to me after a while."

"You wished to undo it all." Saber stated plainly. "That's why you sort the Holy Grail, isn't it?"

"Not quite," he responded. "I had no real reason to use the Grail for my goal, I sought to fix my mistakes myself. Well, at least the first time." Saber gave the silver haired Servant a questioning look. "We're currently in a completely different world, it should come as no surprise that some worlds are inherently similar to our own."

"So, you took place in an alternate version of the Fifth Holy Grail war?"

"Indeed," Archer drifted his mind back to those days. "In the first version of the Fifth Holy Grail war, things were mostly the same, safe for Caster being more active, you getting captured, and me actively trying to kill the Emiya Shirou of that time."

"But, from the sounds of it... You failed?"

"Failed? I guess that's one way to look at it." Archer's eyes finally left the moons, and met with Saber's once more. "The way I see it, I... found myself again."

A memory flashed before the Servant's eyes. He found himself in a place he had been defeated many times, once by Heracles, and once... by himself. "On that day, Emiya Shirou reminded me of the beauty behind the dream Kiritsugu left us." the castle around him erupted in crimson and azure flames, and Archer was standing on the barren hill of swords. "The 'Seigi no Mikata', a Hero of Justice whom strives to save every life in the world. It's a naïve dream passed on from father to son, and it was that dream that made me first curse my existence."

As Archer spoke, something in Arturia seemed to resonate. The images he was retelling, she could see them vividly, as if they were her old memories. "While he and I fought, I gradually came to remember just why I had the dream in the first place." the hill of swords dissipated in their minds, and the image of a red haired boy stabbing Archer with a familiar sword was created. "That, while it may indeed be a naïve dream, it is a beautiful one."

From anyone else's perspective, the two hadn't moved an inch since the conversation started, yet to them, they had only just returned to the dark courtyard. "It wasn't long after that war that I was summoned to the one you remember." Archer finally finished. "And there you have it," he materialised the very sword that was used on him in that battle, a gleaming blade that Saber knew all too well. "That is the story of Emiya Shirou."

* * *

Over on the side, Louise and Karin continued to listen. The former was barely keeping back her tears, and even the ever-stoic Karin felt herself be moved by Archers tale.

"For one man to be so badly damaged by fate..." the Heavy Wind muttered. "I can't help but feel like this is someone's sick idea of a joke."

"Yet, to be able to stand back up, after all that." Louise whispered, to which her mother nodded.

"Yes, it's proof that he is deserving of the title 'Hero'."

* * *

The two Servants stood in absolute silence.

"Archer," Saber broke the still air. "Do you regret it?"

"I did, once." the silver haired Servant responded. "But, I guess that more naïve version of me can be rather persuasive."

Saber smiled lightly. "yes, I guess he is."

The silence had once again filled the void between the two, yet unlike the start, it was welcoming for the two heroes.

"You do know our Masters are listening to our conversation, right?" Saber commented offhandedly.

Archer smirked. "I was wondering if I was going to have to point that out."

* * *

The following days had been... interesting, to say the least for the Masters and Servants. Karin Desiree had returned to the Vallière manor, yet elected to leave Cattleya, Eleanor, and the three Servants at the academy. Even Princess Henrietta, Agnes and Lancer had decided to remain.

So the following Day of Void had been a unique experience for Louise.

"Are you sure you wish to go through with this?" Archer asked, his breathing steady when compared to Louise's ragged breaths.

"I... I'm sure... I can keep going." she stammered.

"Very well." the grip on Archer's weapon tightened, and with a thrust...

Louise was disarmed, rather painfully.

"I must ask, though." the bowman held his hand out to the noble. "Why are you so determined to learn from me?"

"It's simple, I believe." Louise groaned out as she took Archer's hand. "If I am not able to properly use magic, I should at least learn something, as to not be a burden to Saber."

"Yet why come to me? You'd learn the same things from both Saber and Lancelot in terms of using the blade."

"No reason, really. Other than the fact that..."

"You feel your situation with magic is similar to that of Emiya Shirou, is that it?" Louise nodded at the conclusion, and Archer smirked. "Well, it's certainly sound logic." another wooden sword materialised in Archer's other hand, and he gave it to the Master of Saber. "Just be warned, I'm teaching you the same way Saber taught myself, so don't come crying if I break a few bones."

* * *

The sound of wood clacking echoed. The eyes of seasoned warriors locked.

Clack, clack.

On one end was the Assassin, Sasaki Kojiro, and on the other was the Berserker, Lancelot du Lac.

Clack.

Black and white met continuously, each swordsman carefully and swiftly anticipated the others next move.

Clack, clack. Clack.

A drop of sweat rolled down Lancelot's forehead. The next strike would decide it all.

Clack.

Sasaki smiled victoriously. "Checkmate."

Lancelot let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "You are quite skilled at chess, Assassin." the Mad Servant commented. "I didn't know they had it where you came from."

"Chess was introduced to Japan long after my time, I'm afraid." Sasaki shrugged. "In it's place, we had a game called Shogi, which was not unlike chess, so figuring it out is easy. However..." the Assassin's eyes fell on the pieces on the board, particularly, Lancelot's king piece. "Your choice of stratagem is quite unique, it really reflects your history."

True to his words, Lancelot's king was around mid left on the board, guarded by one rook and one bishop, yet unable to be salvaged by the two bishops, rooks and queen under Sasaki's command.

And yet, Lancelot's knight piece was one move from putting Sasaki in check.

"You value your king, but I can see you don't view yourself with the same value." Sasaki picked up the knight piece, examining the black horse. "It doesn't take a genius to figure out what you feel, sir knight."

Lancelot held a myriad of emotions on his face. Deject, surprise, and a slight hint of ironic joy. "You are not wrong, Assassin." he responded. "I feel conflicted by the fact that King Arthur has forgiven me, yet I have not yet forgiven myself."

"So you feel you must give your life for them? So that you might forgive yourself through death?"

The black knight chuckled. "You must think me a coward for believing that.."

The samurai shook his head. "We all have our views on honour, to want to give your life for another is a respectable desire. However..." Sasaki placed the knight piece down, and picked up a pawn on the far side of the board. "In our current situation, do we not have someone else we should be protecting?" he placed the pawn down beside the knight.

After a moment silence, Lancelot smiled. "Yes, you're right." he stood from his chair. "I must go find my Master, so if you'll excuse me."

As Lancelot left the room, the door hung open for a bit longer than anticipated. Assassin smirked. "You don't have to wait for my permission to enter, Cattleya-Sama."

Upon the Servant's statement, Cattleya entered. "I apologise, I did not wish to intrude on you two."

Sasaki chuckled. "It is fine, I assure you." the Servant's jovial look left his face rather quickly. "Is something amiss?"

Even for the usually happy Cattleya, a serious look was plastered to her face. "Unfortunately. I overheard some rather distressing news while I was in the nurse's office."

* * *

Saber was... conflicted, to say the least.

Archer, the man that she hardly knew during the 5th Holy Grail War, was the future version of Emiya Shirou.

Sure, she had some semblance of suspicion, considering their type of magecraft was identical, but it came as a surprise still.

So here she stood, atop the walls of the Magic Academy, staring across the vast plains that surrounded it.

From the corner of her eye, however, she noticed something that was out of place.

Pushing her vision as far as she could, Saber was able to make out the figure of Lancelot's Master, Siesta, albeit without the Servant himself present.

The next aspect that was odd to Saber was the fact that Siesta was dressed not in her work uniform, but in a dress that would be considered more casual.

As the maid walked along the beaten path, Saber felt closed her eyes. "Siesta," she began, knowing that Siesta probably won't be able to hear her. "I know not what trials lie ahead in your future, but I trust you know that you're not alone."

The words were lost on the wind, yet Siesta reacted as if she had heard them regardless.

* * *

Lancelot turned his thirteenth corner in a row, now officially concluding that he was, without a doubt, lost.

Not in the sense that he had no idea where he was going, mind you, but rather in the sense that he was struggling to find someone. With every room he checked, his confusion grew more and more.

Before too long, he found himself in the kitchen, which, as he may have come to expect, didn't have the person he was looking for.

"Blacky!" the head chef called out, waving the Servant over.

"Chef Marteau," the knight responded kindly. "I'm wondering if you might provide me with some assistance."

"Of course!" Marteau patted Lancelot on the back. "What seems to be troubling ya?"

"Unfortunately, I haven't seen Siesta since early this morning. You wouldn't happen to know where she is, would you?"

The joy in Marteau's face drained alarmingly quickly. "So, you didn't hear?"

The Servant raised a worried eye-brow. "No, I don't think I have," he could feel himself almost manifesting Aroundite. "Explain."

* * *

Louise and Saber knew something was wrong the moment Lancelot set foot in the room, and now the black knight was pacing from wall to wall, looking both distressed and heavily angry.

"Lancelot, if you don't talk about what's eating at you, how are we going to help?" the King of Knights spoke, causing the Berserker to halt mid stride.

"But just what can I do with so little information?" he finally spoke. "My Master was just sold to some Count whom could be God knows where, and from what the chef told me, he's got planned some things I'd rather not say!"

The two females looked appropriately shocked. "Do you know whom it was that bought her?" Arturia asked, though it was quite evident to Louise that she felt guilty of something.

"According to Marteau, the Count's name was Mott."

Louise was unable to keep her palm from reaching her face. "Of course it would be him." she muttered disdainfully.

Saber looked at her Master. "Louise, do you know this Count?"

"It'd take a miracle not to have at least heard of him," Louise responded, taking a pose that seemed nostalgic to her Servant. "Count Mott is the palace messenger, a Triangle mage affiliated with water, and is disliked by just about everyone." she shifted her position, crossing her arms. "From what I've heard, this isn't the first time he's hired a mistress, and after all previous times, they were not heard from again."

Berserker and Saber looked suitably distressed by the news. "Then, we have to go save her!" the Mad Servant proclaimed.

"Hold on, we can't rush something like this." Louise interrupted. "First of all, Mott holds some influence over the courts, if we're not careful, we might just find ourselves facing the gallows. And besides," she looked out the window. "Considering our luck, I'm guessing Mott's going to have a Servant of his own."

"A fair point, in all honesty." Lancelot contended. "But really, what is the deal with this Grail War? We've got six Servants on one side, and two of them are the same class."

"A question praying on all our minds, my knight." Arturia responded. "But it's something that's going to have to wait until after we save Siesta." she turned to the window, as if knowing that someone was there. "Archer, do you know where Mott's estate is?"

Upon being addressed, the white haired bowman materialised, perched atop the windowsill. "I did make sure to tail her a fair distance, so I know the way." the replied. "However, he does indeed have a Servant, Lancer class, by the looks of it."

Saber pondered the information. "I'm guessing you were unable to identify him or his weapons?"

"Unfortunately, all I can guess at is that he's probably from Irish mythos."

"Well, that does seem to be the trend with most Lancer's." the king muttered. "Louise, what would you recommend?"

Louise seemed fittingly bewildered by Saber's question. "I'm far to young to be making these calls..." she muttered, before straightening her posture. "Well, I know Lancelot will go regardless, so..." she looked at Saber and Archer with a look of determination. "Mount up, we may as well play the heroes for this one."

* * *

 **A/N**

 ***The insides of the Kotomine Church form, Kirei is standing before the alter with a book in hand.**

 **Kirei: (closes book) Welcome. If you're wondering where FlameOf is, he's currently preoccupied with other projects, so for this chapter, I shall be handling the Notes.**

 **First, to the matter of 'complaints'. (pulls out a sheet of paper, and starts reading off it) In regards to pacing, prioritisation of characters between the Fate-verse and FoZ-verse, and overall questions left from the start to here, FlameOf apologises, yet goes on record to say that he knows where he wishes this story to go, and if you have complaints about it, he will hear them, but it won't matter in the long run.**

 **(smirks) Not a bad attitude to take for that.**

 **Well, that aside (scrunches up paper and puts in pocket), here's your preview, and do try to be patient for next chapter.**

* * *

 _Preview:_

 _The Servant Lancer stood before them, with a face that was all to familiar. "Funny how these things work, isn't it, Saber?"_

 _..._

 _Kanshou and Bakuya clashed and broke against images of themselves, and two words echoed in the clearing..._

 _..._

 _Blood dripped down the spear, as rage filled Lancer's eyes. "For the crimes you have committed, I will show no mercy!"_


	5. Entry 5

Entry 5: New threats, allies, and a vile secret

* * *

Horse hooves and boots met with dirt, as the team of four made their way along the beaten path. Up front in the party was Lancelot du Lac, wearing a rather bitter look on his well carved face. Flanking his left and right were his liege and ally, Arturia Pendragon and Counter Guardian EMIYA, and following closely behind the trio was Arturia's master, Louise.

Raising his hand, Archer signalled for the group to halt. "The enemy Servant will be just up ahead." he spoke. "We'd best come up with some sort of plan to combat him."

Lancelot turned to face the bowman. "Considering how often it's been happening, I'm willing to bet that this Lancer is someone at least one of us know." he looked down the road for a few seconds, the manor of Count Mott quite a ways into the distance. "I'd be fine with simply duelling him, had this been under other circumstances, but time is of the essence right now."

"Agreed." Saber and Louise chimed in simultaneously, though the Servant was the one to continue. "Which is why this time, I have a plan."

* * *

A single Servant walked along the beaten path, a blade wrapped in winds was in their hand. From the bushes came a rustling, and a deep red spear planted itself into the ground just in front of the swords-woman.

Gripping the sword in hand, the Servant scanned the area, taking note of the one person in front of them, collecting the spear. This man was, for all intensive purposes, quite handsome, his black hair sleek and combed back, his amber eyes looking rather inviting, and a rather noteworthy mole under his right eye. In his left hand was the red spear, standing at roughly two metres tall, and in his left was a shorter yellow one. This was a man that the Servant knew.

"I had a feeling that someone would be on their way before too long," the Servant Lancer spoke. "But to think that we would meet again in a place like this, King Arthur."

Arthur's grip tightened. "I honestly wish I could stay for pleasantries, Lancer, but I haven't the time to waste." her stance shifted. "I take it you won't be letting me through to Siesta?"

"Siesta, that's the maid that came through not five hours ago with my Master, no?" Lancer mused, thinking back to that time. "Unfortunately, I'm under orders to not let anyone pass without permission, Servants above all else." he twirled his spears around with an amazing amount of dexterity. "I do wish we could have continued this under better circumstances, but now we may finish our duel, Saber."

And so, as expected, the two Servants clashed steel.

From the sidelines, within the hedges and the trees, two individuals watched as the Servants danced around each other. "Archer," Louise spoke first. "Are you sure this plan will work?"

"Lancer is no idiot, that much I can tell," the bowman responded, "for now, we can only hope Saber has more luck."

* * *

Noble Phantasms, the embodiment of a Heroic Spirits legend. Every Servant summoned for a Holy Grail War has one of these at minimum, though there are some, from time to time, that can hold upwards of several hundred.

Counter Guardian EMIYA is one such individual, as Saber has found out.

As an Archer class Servant, his fighting style revolves around 'disposability', to him, weapons can be thrown away as easily as the arrows he fires.

Part in parcel to this mindset is the Noble Phantasm that he can truly call his own: Unlimited Blade Works, a Reality Marble that holds exactly what the name entails, an infinite amount of swords, seen and copied over countless years of working for Akasha, the swirl of the root.

Of course, this ability to copy doesn't just end at sword.

Arturia Pendragon stepped through the gates of Count Mott's manor, and the guards paid her no mind, as the effect of the cap she now wore removed her from their sight.

The Cloth of Concealment. Saber couldn't help but wonder just how Archer can to know of this Noble Phantasm, considering that it was the prototype for concealment type Noble Phantasms, but for the time, she paid the thought no mind.

While Archer, Louise and Lancelot kept Lancer distracted, it was Saber's job to find and rescue Siesta, as per the formers plan. Saber did not like such a dishonourable plan, but sometimes, one just had to be pragmatic.

Saber let out a quiet chuckle, thinking back to a man she once knew. She began to think that, maybe, Emiya Kiritsugu was rubbing off on her, a thought that, quite frankly, disturbed her.

Derailing her train on thought, Saber slipped into the manor, clutching the black sword in her hands. Part of what would make this swap all the more convincing was having Lancelot use her invisible blade, while she herself wielded a fake Aroundite projected by EMIYA. There were some times when Saber wondered just how much Archer could plan ahead.

The inside of the manor was quite the splendour, with large columns reaching the high roof, works of art adorning each wall, vases on pedestals between each painting, freshly cleaned marble flooring, this place might have even been a kings estate at some point.

Saber's attention was taken from the decor the moment a distressed maid walked into her field of view. The very maid that she was looking for.

Noticing a door slightly ajar, Saber planned out several steps, and set them into motion flawlessly.

Step one: Grab target. Simple enough procedure of 'cover mouth with hand and get good hold of body'.

Step two: Go through door and shut. Once gain, an easy process, considering the strength of a Servant compared to a human.

Sometimes, it was the simplest plans that worked the best.

Siesta was, understandably, in a panic, considering she was just abducted by a seemingly invisible force. To ease the tension, Saber removed the Cloth, revealing her presence. "Siesta, you can calm down, it is only me." she told the maid, whom did relax quite a bit in response.

"Miss Saber, why are you here?" the maid asked, fairly perplexed.

Saber gave a sweet smile in response. "I think it should be obvious," she said, "after Lancelot heard from the chef about what this Count Mott does to women, Archer, Louise, Lancelot and I decided to hatch this rescue attempt."

Siesta was still surprised, even alongside the sigh of relief. "But, why save me? I'm no one special."

The King of Knights shook her head in response, holding her smile. "Lancelot would beg to differ, that he would." she spoke in a sombre tone. "I'm sure he feels indebted to you, in a way, for summoning him not only with his sanity, but with the chance that he and I could finally put our pasts behind us, and I know for certain that I feel the same." her bright eyes met Siesta's dark. "I am none too sure how it was that you were able to summon the finest knight I've known, but that alone proves to me that you are special in your own way."

With B ranked Charisma at work, it was no surprise that Siesta was convinced by Saber's points.

Before any further plans could be made, however, a series of footsteps echoed through the hall, startling the duo. With a decent amount of haste, both maid and king did the logical thing, and hid behind the curtain.

Each step echoed hollowly, as the door to the room creaked open, and there was no doubt in Saber's senses. This was a Servant.

Had Lancelot lost to Lancer? Saber doubted that, even though the possibility existed. Hesitantly, she peeked around the veil, and froze in surprise.

That was not Diarmuid Ua Duibhne, but it was someone Saber knew. During the Fifth War, they both held a similar handicap, yet she had almost beaten her. That lithe, well endowed figure, clothing that, while covering most of her parts, left little to the imagination, every part of her was exactly as Saber remembered it. Especially the two large nails in each hand, and the blindfold over her eyes.

There wasn't a chance in hell that Saber would be unable to recognise Servant Rider, nor was there a chance that said Servant would not notice their presence.

The nail in her right hand shot forth, piercing the curtain just above Saber's head, and shattering the window behind. Saber's eyes bore into Rider, and she had a feeling that she was doing the same. Unfortunately for Rider, Arturia Pendragon was not as weak as she was during the Fifth War, and unfortunately for Saber, the same could be said for Medusa Gorgon.

These halls and rooms were not fit for Servants to do battle, and with Siesta by her side, Saber's options were limited, and the three pairs of hasty footsteps coming towards the room did not bode well with the king. Considering all her options, Saber lifted Siesta by her waist, and leapt out he window, holding no doubt that Rider would chase after them and catch up at any moment.

It was only a question of how much of a head start the enemy would give them.

* * *

Twenty seconds.

That was how long it was from Saber's retreat to Rider's pursuit.

Twelve minutes.

That was the time that elapsed from the start of Lancer's duel to the sound of an explosion from Mott's manor, and a beam of white light shot towards the sky.

"What on earth?" the spearman uttered, just before he noticed two figures drop from the tree on the side.

"Looks like things are starting to go south." Archer commented, placing Louise back on the ground. "Lancelot, we're going to have to settle this duel another day."

"Lancelot?" Lancer questioned, looking over to the swords-woman, only to see darkness wrapping around her, and her form changing to a familiar knight in black.

"My apologies, Lancer, for having deceived you," the black knight spoke, "but we did not wish to take too many chances in rescuing my Master."

Lancer could understand his view, and even with what he would have viewed as dishonourable being in play, found he could accept the Servants apology. "Well, so long as we can settle this later, I guess." he conceded, "And I must say, it's nice to actually be able to have a conversation with you, unlike the last war."

Archer held back a smirk. "Well, similar stories, I guess." he muttered, facing the manor. "Let's meet up with Saber, and figure out our new common enemy."

Saber could only wish things were going as well for herself as they were for the other four.

Not only was there the fact that she didn't have her usual weapon, but Rider had invoked her Noble Phantasm almost immediately after she and Siesta got outside, and losing the Cloth of Concealment gave the two limited means of escape.

Also, there were arrows being fired from Rider's Phantasm, arrows scarily similar to EMIYA's.

Arturia doubted that it was Archer himself, as if he wanted to betray them, it would be a far more complex plan. A thought as to whom the bowman with Rider might be invaded her mind, and she quickly dispelled it. There could be no way it was him, regardless of how similar these shots were.

Instincts kicked in, and Saber shoved the maid out of the way of the opposing Servant, and barely managed to block her nail with the fake Aroundite, though it broke on impact.

The beam of light rose into the air, and while it remained grossly incandescent, Saber could still clearly make out the beasts form.

The Pegasus, a mystic beast of the highest order, topped only by the Dragons, was still a sight to behold. She'd have allowed herself to be captivated a little longer, had a volley of arrows not caught her attention.

She would have been in major trouble, had a familiar face not deflected each arrow with a maroon and yellow set of spears.

"So," the familiar voice spoke kindly, "how many times does this make, me saving you?"

The two shared a friendly smile, as memories both kind and bitter-sweet came to them. "Twice, I'd say. That time at the pier doesn't quite count."

Following shortly behind Lancer were the two other Servants and Louise. Within the small respite, the group were able to exchange notes and weapons, and Saber couldn't be happier to be holding her trusted sword once more.

"So, we're dealing with Rider, and an archer with similar techniques to myself." EMIYA summarised. "Do we have any sort of plan of attack?"

"I've managed to defeat her once before," Saber said, "it shouldn't matter if she's stronger than last time."

"Hm, is that so." Archer spoke, rather ammused as he lifted both Siesta and Louise, to the latters protests. "Then we'll stay out of your way, then."

From that, Archer leapt behind the tree line, followed by Lancelot and Diarmuid. "Thank you, Archer." Saber responded, gripping her sword in both hands as she turned to face the Pegasus.

A burst of red energy was seen just behind where Rider sat, and Saber recognised it instantly from a few days ago. Caladbolg, the twisted sword. The similarities were becoming greater and greater, and Saber was starting to doubt if she could bring herself to use full power.

The sword was launched, and the time for thinking was over.

With a hard swing to the right, the winds that wrapped her blade shot forth, diverting Caladbolg back into the skies, and revealing the blade proper.

A hilt of regal blue, a large guard of yellow, and a blade bathed in golden light, that was her Noble Phantasm, which held the power to topple fortresses in a single swing.

The Pegasus charged, and Rider's voice could be heard shouting 'Bellerophon!', while a pink shield formed before it, layered seven times.

It was a new strategy Saber had not experienced in her last fight, but she knew to meet this power with her own.

The incandescent sword was raised, and light began spewing from it light fire. "Ex..." she took a step forward, and drew the blade back further. "CALIBUR!" and the blade was swung, launching the raw light towards it foe.

The beam collided with the shield, and the force was enough to create a deadlock. The sword of promised victory met with the seven rings of heaven, neither letting up. The first layer shattered, followed shortly by the second through fifth.

Rider may have had a new strategy up her sleeve, but they didn't compare to the true might of Excalibur.

The moment the sixth layer broke, an explosion was caused, and both shield and divine beast vanished. Saber would have thought that meant she won, had she not heard to being land just ahead of her position.

Raising her sword in the cloud of dust, it was only her trained senses that allowed her to dodge the thrown blade.

But she was no stranger to that particular sword, and instantly recognised it as one of Archer's married blades.

A figure dashed towards Saber, and its counterpart met with the golden blade.

The smog began to dissipate, and despite some of the oddities in her opponents appearance, Saber recognised the auburn hair and eyes instantly.

"Shirou?"

* * *

One of the perks of being an Archer class Servant, would have to be the enhanced sense of sight and sound. Safe to say, Archer was more than a little surprised when he heard Saber utter that name he long since abandoned, twice as much so, when the silver curved sword he was so fond off embedded itself in the ground before him.

What really sealed the deal, however, was the condition of the young man's left arm. Put simply, it just wasn't his own.

Instead of the slight musculature akin to his right arm, his left was quite well built, an a darker skin tone to the rest of his body.

It was exactly as his own arm was, and that was cause for concern.

Within the confides of his mental world, he drew out the twin blades. "I'm going in to join the fight, don't do anything reckless." he told his compatriots.

"Worry not, Archer," Lancer spoke, "We'll make sure nothing befalls these Mast..." his words were cut off, as a violent impulse surged through his body, and his spears began to tremble.

Lancelot raised a concerned hand to the spear-man, before narrowly dodging the maroon spear as it shot past his head.

The Servant had a pained expression, as the yellow spear shakily rose. "I'm... Sorry, I can't..."

Archer grabbed Louise as quickly as Berserker did Siesta, and the two Masters bore confused looks.

"A Command Spell." Archer stated, placing Louise down. "It seems Mott used one to have Lancer turn on us."

Louise turned to the bowman. "Is there anyway to fix it?" she asked, honestly having a kind of fondness for Diarmuid.

"I do have a strategy in mind, but it's something you'd have to do yourself." he told her, noticing the nervous look in her eyes.

And despite that, she steeled herself, and nodded. With a smile, Archer tossed one of his swords into the air, and formed a strange purple dagger in the free hand, passing it to Louise. "That Noble Phantasm has the power to sever magical contracts, you're going to need to stab Lancer with it."

"Easier said than done, huh." the young mage muttered.

Archer let out a dry laugh, before catching his sword are sharpening his senses. "Mott himself is within the general vicinity, and it seems that there's one more stranger amongst our foes." he turned to face where Saber was fighting, giving Lancelot a nod as the Mad Servant charged Lancer. "Tread carefully."

And in a flash of movement, he was gone, leaving the mage commonly known as 'Zero', a maid, and the knight of the lake, to deal with the present threat of a reluctant Servant.

* * *

Saber was having many problems right now.

First, she was in a two-vs-one battle with both Rider and Emiya Shirou.

Second, Emiya Shirou was here, and didn't seem to recognise her.

That second one was the issue causing major concern right now, as every time Saber swung at him, she hesitated, enough for him to block, dodge, or parry, and leaving her wide open to Rider's attacks.

She desperately wanted to ask just what was going on, but couldn't find her voice. Her worries were great enough, that she didn't notice Shirou's arrow until it was already fired.

"Is this... my end?" she questioned herself, finding irony in this.

"Pull yourself together, Saber!" Archer's voice resounded as he appeared in front of her, arm outstretched. "Rho Aias!" he shouted the name, and the seven layered shield formed before him, cancelling the shot in its entirety. This time, the two did react, and there was clear recognition in Shirou's eyes. "I know this is harder than it looks," the bowman continued, his shield dissipating, "but I have an idea as to what's going on right now." his eyes locked with Shirou's, and a strange feeling began welling inside him. "Tell me, Emiya Shirou, what happened to your arm?"

The red haired boy raised a brow. "You don't remember?"

"Perhaps not," Archer shot back, "but you clearly don't remember Saber, so by all means, enlighten us."

Now, he was remembering what this feeling was: disgust. Where it was once about what he would become, this time it was about what he had become. Even when Archer became the Counter Guardian he was today, he still remembered fondly the time he spent with Saber, and here was Emiya Shirou, having completely forgotten. Archer had seen how different he could be in different time lines, from loving Saber to falling in love with another, so it was entirely possible that this Shirou was another one all together.

"I lost my arm to the Shadow, and since you suffered a critical wound, you had your arm grafted onto me as a replacement." Shirou told them, projecting Kanshou and Bakuya.

"And yet, it should have killed you the moment you tried to use the Magic circuits in it, but I guess that's just part of you being you." Archer commented offhandedly.

Behind him, Saber rose, shaking off as much doubt as she could. "So, does that make three versions of the Fifth Holy Grail war?" she tried to joke as best she could.

"I guess so," Archer agreed, "although, this version of Emiya Shirou just rubs me the wrong way."

* * *

Count Mott was having a ludicrously bad day.

Everything seemed to be going as planned: he'd gotten a new maid, his magic was in top form, all the preparations were complete, and his Servant was stationed and ready to keep intruders out.

Now, here he was, in the middle of the forest, having used his second Command Seal on Lancer to have him take care of those pesky intruders, and there was also this strange third party in play.

Unfortunately for him, he couldn't concentrate on them because of this thorn of a mage shooting balls of black-red energy at him.

This mage, female, from the few sightings of her he got, was quite the looker, but alas, he deemed her too powerful to be left alive.

She was using magic without a catalyst, after all, something that required years of training to do in Halkeginia.

There were no words to be exchanged, just blasts of energy and water.

* * *

From the last time they fought, Lancelot knew that the fight would go better by using Aroundite, as opposed to turning some random tree into a Noble Phantasm. Unfortunately, his lower than usual stats made his fight with Lancer all the harder.

From the corner of his eye, Lancelot noticed the figures exchanging blasts of magic with each other, and concluded that the one he could see clearly, a rather unattractive male, was this Mott person, Lancer's Master.

Man, that guy just can't seem to win the Master-Servant lottery, can he?

The Servant noticed that Mott managed to take a rather heavy shot to the chest, sadly not fatal, but enough that it sent him crashing into Lancer, causing him to stagger a bit. Seeing a chance, Lancelot shot a glance to Louise, whom returned it just as quickly. _'Good,'_ he thought, _'she noticed it.'_ Charging forward, Lancelot knocked the yellow spear from his opponents grip, and clashed with the maroon one, the force enough to keep the spear-man in a sort of stun-lock.

It was checkmate on the forth move.

Louise took her chance, and dashing forward, thrust the purple dagger EMIYA gave her at Lancer's chest. It did not dig deep, but it didn't have to, as the explosion of magical energy was enough to tell that the plan worked.

Louise felt a burning originating from the Seals on the back of her hand, and when the light subsided, found that the amount of red lines had doubled, giving her six.

It didn't take a genius to conclude that she just stole Mott's Servant.

Lancer had quite the bewildered look on his face, but perhaps 'bewildered' was too weak a work. Astonished or shocked might describe it better. He no longer felt hesitation in his spear, nor in picking up his dropped weapon, but his eyes carried a perplexing flame, fuelled by anger.

"What are you waiting for, Servant?" Mott shouted, taking his attention. "Hurry up and kill them!"

And at that moment, Diarmuid Ua Duibhne snapped.

Barely a second later, Count Mott was nailed to the nearest tree by Gae Buidhe, Lancer gripping it with quite a bit of fury.

"You shut your mouth." he spat. "I can remember clearly now, those things your first Command Spell made me forget." Diarmuid began twisting the spear, making Mott writhe in pain. "For the people you've harmed, the sins you've committed, I have no mercy."

The spear was ripped violently from Mott's chest, and then thrust through his left knee. Louise, Siesta, and even Lancelot were quite shocked by the sight of Lancer being so violent.

When the spear was removed from one leg, it made its way to the other, only, instead of making a hole in it, the blade tore through the kneecap, removing everything below it from the rest of Mott.

The Count was a tearful, bloody mess, with fluids leaking from every hole on his body. He made for a desperate attempt to heal himself with his water magic, but in the end, it was futile. The property of Gae Buidhe would not allow it.

With no other option, Mott began to crawl, hoping to escape and live another day.

But the yellow spear pierced his heart before he had a chance to get out of arms reach.

Diarmuid took several deep breaths, trying to calm his nerves. "Are... you ok?" Louise asked hesitantly, making sure not to look at Mott's corpse.

"I just committed one of knighthoods cardinal sins," he responded tersely. "I may need a minute."

"Well, I can't say I'm disappointed with these results." a new voice caught them all off guard. Lancelot and Diarmuid turned their weapons in the direction of the voice, to be met with a black haired, teenage girl in unusual attire. Louise honestly felt like she'd seen her somewhere before. "Easy, easy, I'm not your enemy."

"Debatable, considering how much you stand out." Lancelot retorted.

Louise raised a hand to hold off the knight. "I think she's telling the truth," she told the Servants, though it did little to drop their guards. "Tell me, why were you after Count Mott?" she asked the newcomer.

The girl gave a shrug "What's can I say? My 'cohorts' and I came here to investigate strange Mana fluctuations, and he seemed rather... aggressive, let's say."

"Your cohorts wouldn't happen to be a red haired boy and blindfold wearing woman, would they?" Lancelot asked.

"So you've met?"

"They're currently in battle with our comrades."

The girls shoulders slumped. "Damn. Well, I'll try to call them off, and I can promise you, they're not bad people."

 _'I don't think that was ever in question.'_ was a shared thought between the four.

* * *

The two on two battle had finally reached a sort of stalemate, as neither side was making a move to continue attacking.

Rider and Shirou had several cuts adorning their figures, and the only non-Servant present was breathing heavily.

Saber and Archer were not in much better condition, either, though they looked as if they could keep going for a few rounds. It helped doubly so that Saber had access to Avalon, so those wounds were healed rather quickly.

"Right, stop everything." someone called out. The red and blue duo turned and were quite surprised to see the five people stepping out of the tree line, at least, in regards to the one leading them.

"Tohsaka," Shirou stated, lowering his swords.

"Right, we're all actually on the same side here, so no more fighting." Tohsaka Rin ordered, though Rider did not lower her weapons an inch.

"With all due respect," she spoke, "I do not see why we should."

"We were all after the same guy, and now he's dead," she told her, "now put away your nails, or am I going to have to tell Sakura about this?"

If Saber and Archer could look any more surprised then they were already, they would. "Sakura's here too?" Saber asked. "Just what on earth is going on?"

"It's a long story," was the response. "by the way, nice to see you two again."

"Well, at least you were polite enough to acknowledge that, Rin." Archer spoke, shooting a savage glare at Shirou.

"If we could get back to the matter at hand," Lancer interjected. "Miss Tohsaka, you said you were looking for a strange Mana fluctuation, right?" Rin nodded to the Servant. "Well, I think I know what you're looking for."

* * *

The group, now of nine, were now standing at the end of one of the halls in Mott's manor, all servants and guards had been dismissed with the news that Mott was now dead.

Before them was a door with a rather ordinary looking lock on it, though the workings behind it were far beyond what everyone present knew.

Lancer tried to kick the door down, but to no avail. "Blast! He really upped the security on it." he cursed.

"Well, stand back," Tohsaka told the Servant, holding a gem in hand. "Just one of these should..."

"Actually, Rin, I have a better idea." Archer interjected, grabbing the magi's hand. "We're trying not to destroy what ever's on the other side, right? That just means we need the right key."

"So, you want us to go through Count Mott's stuff?" Siesta asked, to which Archer just laughed.

Holding out his hand, EMIYA concentrated him mind. "Trace, on." The words uttered, the mana began to channel before him, as he drew out the blueprint for the weapon he desired. Light began to form in his hand, and with a flick, he now held... what might only be described as an oversized key. The blade, if it could be called that, was a round shaft with teeth in the shape of a crown at the very end, the guard was similar to a rapier in practice, only more square and coloured yellow, and a length of chain ran from the pommel, with a small pendant attached to it.

"Archer," Rin spoke in her famous 'venomous sweet' tone. "What good is an oversized key going to do us?"

Without faltering, Archer tapped the key against the lock, and the door creaked open. "Have some faith in me, Rin." he said as he propped the key on his shoulder.

With mixed looks, the group began filing through the door behind Lancer, until only Archer, Shirou and Rider remand.

"That's not a Noble Phantasm I've seen before." Shirou stated, looking at the weapon.

"I've been around longer than you, so obviously I've seen more." he shot back. "And a word of advice, if you ever do become a Counter Guardian; get a hobby."

Confused by the statement, Shirou followed after the rest of the group, and Rider shot Archer a knowing smile. "Kingdom Hearts, huh?" she said, fairly amused.

"Well, I had to pick something interesting as a hobby." he retorted with no shame. "Honestly, I'm surprised I didn't get into video games sooner."

* * *

The basement, as they found out, was illuminated only by a few lanterns hanging from the ceiling, enough to see the path, but not enough to see the walls.

The best they could make out was that the hall was lined with bars.

"God, it reeks in here." Louise stated, pinching her nose.

Saber had to agree, but that wasn't the only part that made her unsettled. This sort of place was familiar, too familiar.

Breathing in the unpleasant musk, it started to remind her of...

The basement in the Kotomine Church.

In both haste and fear, Saber materialised Excalibur, and allowed its light to illuminate the area.

A part of her wishes she didn't.

It wouldn't have been weird to assume that the bars were for cells, but no one really expected the mutilated bodies behind them. Corpses might have been kinder on the eyes and ears, but they breathed, squired, and moaned in agony.

Unsurprisingly, Louise and Siesta immediately excused themselves, and lost the last meals they had.

"God, how unsightly." Lancelot mentioned, placing a gauntleted hand over his mouth. Even for a hardened veteran like himself, this sight made him queasy.

Rin, doing her best not to look at the blobs of people too much, ran her fingers along the ground. "Well, he was certainly planning some sort of summoning with all this." The portion of the ground she was looking at had a red circle of some sorts, "Whatever he was hoping to summon, he probably wouldn't have had the chance, the spell is incomplete."

"I guess there's only one thing we can do now." Archer surmised, as both he and Shirou made to project a weapon, only to be stopped by Saber.

"I'll do it," she told them, whilst also asking the rest of the party to step outside while she does.

Now, here she stood, alone, the only sounds being the hum of her blade and the pain of these poor souls. "Forgive me, for I could not be here to save any of you." she spoke sadly, holding her blade up to her face.

"Ma...ma..." a tiny voice cried out, catching the Servants attention. She turned the light towards one of the cages, only to see a small, deformed and malnourished child clawing at a mound of flesh and gore. Arturia wanted to shed a tear for them, truly, but King Arthur steeled herself for the task at hand.

The light of Excalibur pulsed radiantly. What she wished to do, and what needed to be done, were two different things altogether. The king that she was knew she could not save them, but she was at least allowed to mourn for them.

The sword of promised victory was swung, and all turned to white.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Phew, that was a big one.**

 **What, were you also expecting Kotomine here? Sorry, but I had to make some lay-offs, and it was becoming tiresome to do the A/N section with two people in it.**

 **But talk about a sombre ending, huh? Bet you weren't expecting that.**

 **Now, firstly, I want to say: Yes, I did just pull Shirou, Rider, Rin and Sakura from a variation of the Heavens Feel route. And incidentally, I've pulled Diarmuid, and consequentially, all /Zero Servants, from a slightly altered version of the Fourth war. Of course, I say slightly altered, but at the moment, the only difference is how Diarmuid spent his last moments. He was still killed the same way, he just didn't hold it against Saber. But then again, it may have been the way in the Light Novel or Manga, but I haven't read them yet.**

 **As for why Shirou and co.? Well, I brought both the Fate route and UBW, so I may as well go whole-hog and add Heaven's Feel.**

 **Also, I don't know if anyone else feels this way, but I feel as though this might be one of my weaker projects. Not compared to those two stories I posted years ago, of course, I was naïve and inexperienced at that time. What I mean is, compared to the two other stories I'm (trying) to keep up with, and the plethora of other stories I'm writing, both Fanfic and original, I find that this one just, I don't know, doesn't feel right.**

 **Of course, I'm still going to finish it properly, but I think the problem is the fact that the Fate characters are immensely complex. I may only be on chapter 5 of this story, but I'm the type that tries to do a lot per chapter, so take that as you may. At the same time, I'm not trying to say the FoZ characters are... uninteresting, we'll go with, just that I feel they get overshadowed by all the Servants I'm throwing in.**

 **Maybe I jumped the shark by writing this, but I've started, and I'll be damned if I don't finish.**

 **I won't leave a preview this time, as it's mostly going to be like the last chapter, only addressing some of the themes and characters brought up here. On the bright side, the Albion arc is going start possibly next chapter, most likely the chapter after.**

 **Until next time, friends.**

* * *

 _Servant stats:_

 _Saber:_

 _Identity: Artoria Pendragon_

 _Master: Louise Françoise le Blanc de La Vallière_

 _Alignment: Lawful Good_

 _Strength: A (update)_

 _Endurance: A+ (update)_

 _Agility: A_

 _Mana: A+_

 _Luck: B (update)_

 _Noble Phantasm: A++_

 _Skills: Magic Resistance A, Riding B, Charisma B, Instinct A, Mana Burst A._

 _Noble Phantasms: Avalon EX, Exalibur A++, Invisible Air C, ?._

* * *

 _Lancer:_

 _Identity: Diarmuid Ua Duibhne_

 _Master: Louise Françoise le Blanc de La Vallière (fromerly Count Mott)_

 _Alginment: Lawful Neutral_

 _Strength: B_

 _Endurance: C_

 _Agility: A+_

 _Mana: D_

 _Luck: E_

 _Noble Phantasm: B_

 _Skills: Magic Resistance B, Eye of the Mind (True) B, Love Spot C_

 _Noble Phantasm: Gae Dearg B, Gae Buidhe B_

* * *

 _Rider:_

 _Identity: Medusa_

 _Master: Sakura Matou_

 _Alignment: Chaotic Good_

 _Strength: B_

 _Endurance: D_

 _Agility: A_

 _Mana: B_

 _Luck: E_

 _Noble Phantasm: A+_

 _Skills: Magic Resistance B, Riding A+, Divinity E-, Independent Action C, Monstrous Strength B, Mystic Eye A+_

 _Noble Phantasm: Breaker Gorgon C, Blood Fort Andromeda B, Bellerophon A+_


	6. Entry 6

Entry 6: Aftermath

* * *

Saber stood upon her familiar perch, a clear line of sight to the entrance to the Academy.

Although, if she were to be honest, her thoughts were not on her self imposed guard duty, but the events from a few days ago.

The image of those mangled bodies haunted her thoughts, and no doubt did the same for Louise and Siesta.

It reminded her all too much of that basement at the Kotomine church. How anyone could be so cruel to people, Saber would never know.

"Coin for your thought?" she heard Diarmuid ask as he approached. She, and the others for that matter, had taken to using his name, in order to differentiate between the two Lancers, much like with Lancelot and Heracles.

"It's nothing," she responded in a half-truth, "just dwelling on unpleasant thoughts."

"The events of last week?" His question nailed the thoughts. "I understand. I believe our Master is feeling much the same, too."

"And you?"

"Do dragons breath fire?" Diarmuid joked, which did net a little laugh from Saber. "I haven't been able to get it out of my mind since the moment I recalled it," he lamented, "it's just, why must cruel people like Mott exist?"

"A sort of balance, I suppose," Saber offered, "for every Hero like us, there needs to be someone that embodies the evils we detest." Her mind flashed to the time when she and Kiritsugu would come to odds. One particular memory stood out: the final fight between herself and Lancer.

"I suppose you're right," Diarmuid agreed.

* * *

Louise and Archer clashed training blades over and over, and each time, the former showed many signs of progress. Each time she was knocked back, Louise managed to quickly get back onto her feet, and begin her attack again. Archer was hardly pushing himself, but the amount of progress she was showing impressed him.

"That will be enough for today." Archer spoke after a good half-hour more, and Louise relaxed her muscles. "You're progress is quite surprising. Give yourself a decade or so, and you might become a Heroic Spirit yourself."

The noble wiped the sweat from her brow. "Yet, I've not done anything worthy of such a position." she spoke in a sense that EMIYA recognised.

"You seek to be considered someone of substance?"

Louise nodded. "For my whole life, I've been nothing but a 'Zero', unable to properly cast spells. The most I could ever manage was an explosion."

Archer noticed the slight tremble in her hand, and the bitter look on her face. "Tell me, how much do you know about Emiya Shirou's story?"

Louise rose one of her brows. "Only bits and pieces from those dreams." she replied.

Archer smirked. "Then, did you know that, as far as mages go, he was no better than a third rate hack?" Louise gave a nod in response, recalling the memories from Saber. "Well, in at least 90% of the time-lines, he becomes me, so have some faith in yourself."

The pleasant conversation was derailed, however, when the subject of it was spotted walking towards them. "Archer," Emiya Shirou addressed the Counter Guardian, "there's something I need to ask of you."

"Oh? And you decided to go straight to me, for a change?" Archer put on a faux amused look, though a bitter taste still lingered in his mouth.

Shirou nodded. "That blonde girl, the one that seems to know me, I need answers about that."

EMIYA's eyes narrowed. "So, you've truly forgotten about Saber."

Louise was quick on that particular trigger. "How could you have? After all you've been through?!" she all but shouted at the red haired boy.

"That's just the thing, I don't know what I..." Shirou's words were quickly cut off by him blocking Archer's projected blade with one of his own. Black and red hexagons met with white and silver waves, and the steel coloured lines that traced along the blades from the point of impact did not go unnoticed.

It was something the Counter Guardian counted on, as he forced Shirou back a few steps. "Now I understand," he muttered, the second blade forming in his hands, "circumstances led to you having to kill Saber, and in response, you repressed those memories." Louise looked surprised at the revelation, and Shirou only more confused. "Disgusting. I've known you to be many things, Emiya Shirou, but never a coward."

Shirou's second blade formed in hand, mirroring Archer. "How about you stop being so cryptic, and just say what you're thinking."

Archer did not bother with words, and swung Kanshou towards Shirou, which he blocked with Bakuya. The steel lines formed on the blades again, and Shirou viewed memories both foreign and familiar.

Both swordsmen jumped back, paying no mind to the trio that arrived, asking Louise just what was going on. Dispelling his swords, Shirou clutched his head with one hand, and in the other, called upon a different weapon. A sword as large, if not larger, than he was, made from a stone pillar. "Install: Nine Lives Blade Works." The words invoked, Emiya Shirou charged his future self, swinging the sword used by Heracles wide.

Only to miss completely.

"You use a pale imitation of a frauds technique," Archer spoke from high above, a larger than normal bow in hand, "it's kind of ironic, that I'm the one saying it." In his off hand, an arrow began to form, although, 'arrow' was putting it mildly. This could best be described as a ballista bolt.

"Install:" Archer mounted the bolt, and drew back, raw energy flowing from it. "Nine Lives: Shooting Hundred Heads." The bolt was launched, and one shot quickly became an overwhelming amount.

Shirou tried to deflect the shots, but was quickly overcome by them, the arrows piercing his joints, and forcing him to the ground. "Strange, if I had thought to use that all that time ago, we may not have been in this situation." Archer commented as he landed, replacing his bow for the twin blades.

"Well, we might not be like this, if you'd just..."

"Not been cryptic?" Archer finished for the injured mage. "Funny thing about that," he noticed a familiar, purple haired girl run to Shirou's side, Matou Sakura. _'So, she really is involved in all this.'_ he thought. "This whole time, I have hardly been cryptic. You've just refused to see the truth laid out before you." Archer gave Louise a curt nod, and began to walk away from the scene, the latter follow, giving the red haired mage a concerned look.

* * *

"Ok, come on, we've Servants to summon!" The green haired Lancer addressed the three youths before him. Said youths were: Guiche de Gramont, Kirche von Zerbst, and Tabitha, three of the more talented mages at this academy.

"I still don't understand why this concerns us," Guiche moaned, "we already have Familiars, don't we?"

"And let the Zero one up us with one that's smart, strong, and stunning?" Kirche addressed him.

Lancer gave a quick clap, taking their attention from the conversation. "Topic of interest aside, who wants to go first?" He spoke as if he were an energetic teacher, not inaccurate, either.

As the blue haired Tabitha began to approach the magic circle Lancer drew up, the pink and red duo of Louise and Archer arrived on scene. "So, these are some of our other Masters?" Archer asked his fellow Servant, crossing his arms.

"Yup, it only took forever to convince them." Lancer was very casual in his response, and Archer continued to ponder just who this man was.

Any further conversation or thought was cut off by the wave of energy, signifying that Tabitha had succeeded in her summoning. The dust dissipated, and they made out the figure of a pink haired girl, dressed in a blue shrine maiden outfit... with the ears and tail of a fox.

"Hai hai! Watashi, Servant Caster! Watashi namae wa, Tamamo no Mae, yoroshiku ne!" She blurted out energetically, startling all save for EMIYA, whose shoulders slumped somewhat.

"As if her country of origin wasn't obvious enough." Archer groaned out.

"Uh, what did she say?" Louise asked haphazardly.

"She was introducing herself in the Japanese language," the bowman said, "which happens to also be my native language." Archer thought for a moment. "Hold here, I'll communicate with her."

 **(We interrupt this story to tell you that, for the sake of convenience, all dialect spoken in a different language from hence forth will be done using italics, because who can trust Google Translate for anything more?)**

Archer approached the Caster Servant briskly, catching her attention. _"Yo, Caster. You may want to know that the people here don't speak Japanese._ " He told her.

Caster brought one hand into the other in realisation. " _Oh, that would make sense!_ " Her tail began wagging. " _So, what's your name?_ "

" _You may call me Archer, if I were to use my name, things would get confusing._ " Archer leaned his head in Tabitha's direction. " _You may want to properly introduce yourself to your Master, Tamamo no Mae._ "

" _Oh, that would be smart!_ " She agreed, turning towards her Master, and clearing her throat. "Yaho, Master! I'm your Caster class Servant, Tamamo no Mae. Nice to meet you!"

The trio of Lancer, Archer, and Louise let out a collective sigh of amusement/exasperation/bewilderment. "I can tell she'll be a barrel of fun." Louise muttered.

"Indeed." Archer agreed.

The new Master-Servant duo moved away from the circle, having a rather animated one-sided conversation as Kirche stepped towards the runes. As the Germanian did, Saber and Diarmuid arrived on set, casting glances at the newest addition to the team. "Just you watch, Louise the Zero," Kirche proclaimed, "I'll summon something far greater than your Servant!"

The energy rippled from the circle, and as the dust dissipated, what stood before the new Master was a behemoth of a man, dressed in black and red, with tanned skin and crimson hair.

The man let out a hearty laugh, and two of the Servants knew him before that. "Rider?" Diarmuid spoke is surprise.

The man turned to see the Lancer and Saber class Servants, and a bright grin formed on his face. "Ah, my old friends! It has been too long!" he spoke as he trapped them in a bear hug.

"Erg... It's good to see you too, Iskandar." Saber wheezed out. "But shouldn't you introduce yourself to your Master first?"

After what felt like a good minute, the giant finally let the two go. "You make a sound argument, Saber!" he spoke as he turned to face his new master. "Yo, so you're my new Master?" the comparisons between Master and Servant were blatantly obvious: large in one way or another, dark skin, red hair, and pretty straight forward. "I'm Rider, and my true name," he struck a dramatic pose, "is Iskandar! The King of Conquerors!" Just about any sound effect could be heard after his speech: waves against the rocky shore, thunder in the sky, an explosion, you name it, and it left a lasting impression on the star-struck Kirche.

"Well," the green haired Lancer spoke, "he's going to be fun."

"You don't know the half of it." Diarmuid replied, rubbing his neck.

Finally it was Guiche's turn, as he stepped up to the circle, muttering about his hope to summon a cute Servant. Saber made note to keep an eye on this youth, as he showed promise to be a skilled mage, but severely lacked in discipline.

Energy rippled from the runes for the third time that day, and the new Servant could be made out. Honestly, no-one was surprised by the fact that it was a familiar face.

The Servant that emerged was a male dressed in, to put it simply, a blue variation of Diarmuid's outfit, just with sleeves. His hair was a similar blue, tied in a single tail, and crimson eyes that matched the spear in his hand. "Huh, just my luck, to be summoned once more." The spearman groaned. "Yo, kid, I'm Lancer. Just point me in the direction of the enemy and..." his eyes trained to the side, and noticed the six other Servants present. "Well, go figure, the Grail Wars all here."

"Actually, things are far more complicated than they seem, Lancer." Saber stepped forward. "This isn't even every Servant we've met, and they're all on our side."

Lancer gave a shrug, after pausing for thought. "Oh well, guess that just makes this all the more interesting." he concluded. "Nice to see you again, by the by."

Saber returned the friendly smile. "Yes, it's good to see you too, Lancer Cu Chulainn."

"Sheesh, way to drop the surprise."

Archer stepped forward this time, getting Lancer's attention. "Well, believe it or not, but we've already got two other Lancers, two Riders, and two Berserkers, so some of us need to be on a first name basis." he told Lancer, whom let out another sigh.

"Well, let's worry about that junk another time." Cu Chulainn turned to face Guiche. "So, kid, tell me, how are the ladies here?"

* * *

In one of the other courts of the academy, Headmaster Osmond sat at a small table, directly opposite to him, Heracles, looming menacingly as he sat, both sipping the tea that had been prepared by the Headmaster himself.

"With everything going on, it's hard to find time to relax, don't you think?" Osmond asked the towering Berserker, whom nodded in agreement. "These times of peace won't last forever, but it is important to use them as they come, no?" another nod was the response.

The time these two spent together was simple, yet also effective for building trust. "I'm curious, what was your last Master like?" Osmond asked Heracles, whom thought of how to put it into gestures.

Heracles, due to some of the passive effects of Mad Enhancement, could not speak the ideas he wished to convey, as such, he became practised in silent communication. First, he made motion to his previous Masters height, shorter than Louise's own. Next, her personality, hard, slightly cruel to some people, yet at the same time, innocent, gentle, the sort of person a warrior such as he would like to protect.

That was the best he could explain of Illyasviel von Einzbern.

"I see," Osmond mused, "so you truly cared for her." Heracles nodded.

The two sipped from their cups once more, truly enjoying the tranquil time.

* * *

Sasaki Kojiro was enjoying his day, all things considered.

The wind was strong enough to have a presence, but not to be annoying. It was warm enough to dry laundry, yet cool enough to be relaxing. It was not too sunny, nor was it too cloudy. It was the ideal spring day.

Enjoying himself, Assassin hummed a tune as he walked, his sword propped against his shoulder, with articles of damp clothing hanging from it. The thing was called the Monohoshi-Zao (Laundry-drying poll) for a reason.

"Assassin," a voice drew the samurai from his daydreaming. Turning, he noticed that he was being addressed by his Masters older sister.

"Miss Eleanor, 'tis a fine day, would you not agree?" Assassin replied.

"It is," she spoke back, "but I've something I want to discuss with you."

Sasaki noticed the serious look in the nobles eyes. "Very well, tell me what troubles you."

Eleanor adjusted her glasses. "Well, I'm sure you're aware of how sickly my sister, Cattleya, is, right?"

Sasaki gave a nod. "Yes, if she had summoned any other Servant, save a Berserker, her condition may have been worse." Assassin spoke the truth, as Eleanor knew.

"And the healers have not been able to find out anything about it for as long as they've been trying." she added, folding her arms, "Which is why I'm thinking of trying a different approach."

Assassin's brow shot up. "What did you have in mind?"

"What I think," she began, "is that we've been trying to understand this problem from only our perspective. So, if you and the other Heroic Spirits are from another world entirely..."

"Then we may have the answer." Sakaki finished for her. "Sad to say, but I myself don't have the answer you want," he saw Eleanor's shoulders slump, "but I think I know who might."

* * *

"You want me to play doctor for your Master?" Tohsaka Rin asked in surprise.

"We need an expert mage with an understanding of both human anatomy, and Magic Circuits," Sasaki explained, "all things considered, you're the most qualified for this task."

"Well, if you put it like that," Tohsaka brushed one of her twin tails aside. "Very well, I'll see what I can find out."

Eleanor let out a sigh of relief. "You have my thanks, miss Tohsaka."

The young mage gave a friendly wave. "Please, we're on the same team. You can just call me Rin."

This time, Eleanor's brow rose. "But, in your name, Tohsaka is put before Rin, right?"

"It's just the naming convention of where we're from," Sasaki explained, "in Japan, we put our family name first, than our given name."

Eleanor let out a 'huh'. "Well, cultural differences aside," Rin clapped her hands, "where's the patient?"

* * *

Within the infirmary, Rin had one hand placed squarely on Cattleya's back, mana pouring through their skin. With closed eyes, Rin could see the intricacies of the older nobles Magic Circuits.

After five minutes, Rin removed her hand. "Well, good news, I've got an understanding of what's going on here."

Eleanor looked quite surprised. "You do? But, how? Even the best water mages were unable to find anything."

"Well, it's a matter of them looking in the wrong places." Rin crossed her arms as she spoke. "What your sister's suffering from is a unique case, all but lost to history back home." She assumed one of her famed lecture poses. "This condition, simply called 'Broken Guard', is caused by simply having too much mana flowing through her circuits, frying her immune system, and not giving it a chance to fix itself, and thereby become strong enough to survive such treatment."

Sasaki stepped forward. "Then, you know of a way to fix it?"

Rin shook her head. "Unfortunately, any official method has been lost to history. All I can provide are sort of patch jobs that may or may not work."

Cattleya and her Servant looked quite curious. "Well, we may as well here them." Eleanor voiced.

"Well, alright," Rin held up one finger to symbolise method one. "The first idea I have is a rather straight forward one, where we remove a few of her Magic Circuits. It's plain, a one time ritual, and should get the result we want. The downsides are that it will permanently cut her magic power by whatever fraction we remove, or, if we fail..." there was a pause, "she may never use magic again."

Eleanor kept herself from lashing out at the younger mage. For a noble to lose her magic would be... not only unheard of, but inexcusable, it would shame their family for generations. But what was that to the safety of her sister? "And the second option?"

"Well, you'll probably hate this one a bit more." Rin warned. "The second option is something called the 'Mana Transfer Ritual', and believe me, it's not as kind as it sounds."

Eleanor rose one brow. "Alright, explain it, then."

Rin began grinning rather mischievously. "Well..." Leaning over, Rin began whispering in the blondes ear. Assassin and his Master shared a confused look, before noticing Eleanor was beginning to blush rather intensely, and it only got stronger as time went on.

"No." Eleanor spoke suddenly. "No no no no no. No. We are not doing that."

"I'm not surprised you think that," Rin admitted. "but it's either that, or the removal tactic."

Sasaki let out a sigh, much to the confusion of his Master. "I feel we may be here a while."

* * *

Having nursed his injuries back to health, Emiya Shirou sat and pondered.

He pondered that weapon Archer used days ago. He pondered his missing memories. And above all, he pondered those fragments of memories, originating from his clash with Archer.

Taking a meditation position, Shirou decided to start with the easiest of the three: the sword... key... thing.

It was a Noble Phantasm, through and through, but it just looked illogical.

Pulling up the mental blueprint of it, Shirou did what he did best, as mana surged through his being.

"Trace, on." The words muttered, as the feeling of a scolding iron rod being slid down his spine was felt. Moments later, the weapon in question was in his hand.

It truly looked like a steel, oversized novelty key, styled akin to the older variants.

Noble Phantasm name: Kingdom Key.

Rank: B+

Wielder: Sora.

Shirou gave pause when that bit of info came to his mind. A Japanese name for someone who wields a key shaped broad sword? Putting that aside for a moment, he continued to browse the information.

Properties: bane of darkness, capable of tapping into the hearts of others, and can unlock any door or chest.

An unusual set of abilities, to be sure. An anti-darkness as oppose to anti-thaumaturgy struck Shirou as an odd design choice, but maybe in Sora's time, it had its uses. Yet, something about it seemed... less than other Noble Phantasms, but he could not put his finger on it.

"Shirou?" A voice, strange yet familiar, drew him from his thoughts. Turning his attention from the sword, Shirou's golden-brown eyes met with the clear emerald eyes of that blonde girl, Servant Saber.

"Saber," he responded, trying to pay less mind to the strange feeling welling up within, "is something the matter?"

"I was hoping we could talk, if you have the time."

A simple request, and in his honest opinion, he'd kinda wanted to as well. "Sure, I've got time." His response was simple.

The two sat on opposite sides of a table, and stared at each other for several minutes. "Archer mentioned that your memories are... scattered, to say the least." Saber started awkwardly.

Shirou rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Yeah, and the thing is that I'm none the wiser as to what's missing."

"Yet you have no recollection of who I am, do you?" Saber's question was quick and to the point. It felt... nostalgic. "Then, can you tell me what you do remember about the Grail War?"

Shirou felt a pang of something he wasn't sure of. "Sure, but wouldn't that be different from what you experienced? I already gathered from Archer that we've come from different time-lines."

"I know, but..." Saber's stared intensified, "I want to know more, about this person who's so much like the Emiya Shirou I know."

And so, under the agreement of trading stories, the two began to talk.

Emiya Shirou and Arturia Pendragon began to relive each others versions of the Fifth Holy Grail War.

* * *

Louise Françoise and Princess Henrietta sat upon the same sofa, no one in the room, save for themselves.

These alone times with each other were something they enjoyed quite a bit, and they would have been, if Henrietta weren't feeling as conflicted as she were.

"Your majesty, is something troubling you?" Louise asked, concern clear in her eyes.

"I'm afraid so, Louise." Henrietta replied bluntly, though there was sorrow etched into her voice. "I've a request to ask of you, one that will, no doubt, put you in great danger."

Louise, upon hearing the princess' conflict, was quick to take a knee before her. "Princess, just give the word, and I would gladly travel beyond time and space. With my two Servants, I will be able to complete any task you may set me."

Henrietta smiled, a mix of both sombre and sweet feelings. "I am truly blessed to have such a friend, Louise Françoise." Gently, the princess placed her hands on Louise's shoulders. "Louise, what I am about to tell you, I implore you not to tell anyone other than whom you choose to bring on this mission, understand?" Her friend nodded in response. "Then, I've this favour to ask of you."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Due to general tiredness as of writing this portion, things in this A/N section shall be kept short.**

 **We now move into the start of the Albion Arc, so prepare for, you guessed it, even more Servants.**

 **And to the people surprised by Archer and Shirou with the Kingdom Key? I partly did it just for that reaction. That, and some more fun with Archer, and the time between his Counter Guardian missions.**

 _Servant Stats:_

 _Lancer:_

 _Identity: Cu Chulainn_

 _Master: Guiche de Gramont_

 _Alignment: Lawful Neutral_

 _Strength: B_

 _Endurance: C_

 _Agility: A_

 _Mana: C_

 _Luck: E_

 _Noble Phantasm: B_

 _Skills: Magic Resistance C, Battle Continuation A, Disengage C, Divinity B, Rune Magic B, Protection from Arrows B._

 _Noble Phantasms: Gae Bolg – Barbed Spear that Pierces/Strikes with Death B/B+_

 _._

 _Rider:_

 _Identity: Iskandar_

 _Master: Kirche von Zerbst_

 _Alignment: Neutral Good_

 _Strength: B_

 _Endurance: A_

 _Agility: D_

 _Mana: C_

 _Luck: A+_

 _Noble Phantasm: A++_

 _Skills: Magic Resistance D, Riding A+, Charisma A, Divinity C, Military Tactics B_

 _Noble Phantasms: Via Expugnation A+, Ionioi Hetairoi EX._

 _._

 _Caster:_

 _Identity: Tamamo no Mae_

 _Master: Tabitha_

 _Alignment: Neutral Evil_

 _Strength: E_

 _Endurance: E_

 _Agility: B_

 _Mana: A_

 _Luck: D_

 _Noble Phantasm: B_

 _Skills: Territory Creation C, Witchcraft EX, Shapeshift A, Divinity A, Wedding of a Fox EX_

 _Noble Phantasms: Eightfold blessing of Amaterasu D (ranked down from EX)_


	7. Entry 7

Entry 7: If three's a crowd, then what does that make twelve?

* * *

Horse hooves and footsteps echoed across the road. What might amount to a small army travelled along the beaten path.

At the forefront of this group was Louise and her two Servants, Saber class Arturia and Lancer class Diarmuid. Behind the trio were the three oddities in the group, Henrietta's Lancer, the Servantless Emiya Shirou, and Archer class Emiya. Just behind them were the three newest Master-Servant pairs: Kirche and Iskandar, Guiche and Cu Chulainn, and Tabitha and Tamamo.

Honestly, those last six were more 'unfortunate tag-alongs', rather than proper party members, but after at least seventeen attempts, Louise gave up on persuading them away.

"Louise," Saber spoke first, "if I might ask, what exactly is this mission we're on?"

Louise quickly flashed back on the instructions the princess had given her. "Our mission is to find the crown prince of Albion, Wales Tudor. In his possession is a letter that, if it fell into the hands of Reconquesta, would undermine Tristain's current political predicament."

"Sounds both complicated and boring," Cu Chulainn stated dully, "But so long as there's a good fight to be had, I'm game."

Iskandar let out a loud laugh, "Hah, I like the way this Irish boy thinks!" he exclaimed loudly, leaving some of the people present with a slight headache.

"I cannot believe we've got a team this big," Louise muttered.

Caster, noticing the youths exasperated look, wrapped her arm around Louise's shoulder. "It'll be fine, friend. After all, the more the merrier!"

This time, Saber, Shirou, and Archer let out a collective sigh.

"This is meant to be a secret mission, yet we stand out as much as Gilgamesh in the night," Archer muttered, a sentiment and joke that only about five others understood.

The sane members of this party would consider it a blessing if they could get to the port town without much hassle.

* * *

Outside of a run in with a few mercenaries, which went about as well as one would expect, and several questions as to why they're heading for a port town that's inland, the group finally arrived, and quickly learnt why this was a port town.

The massive tree on the outskirts of town, as it turned out, was the port for airships.

"To think, such a thing would exist," Shirou commented at what he found a marvel.

"It's the sort of thing you'd find in a Rider class Servants Noble Phantasm," Saber added, "and yet, here they are, as clear as day."

This particular duo had managed to form, or perhaps reform, a sort of bond over their shared/similar history. It wasn't much, all things considered, but they did seem to enjoy their time together.

Even Louise, for all her awkwardness in interacting with people that don't mock her, found herself rather found of the former Master. Of course, the connection between her and Saber, allowing them to share memories, played a great deal in her opinion.

Iskandar let out his usual laugh. "Truly, this will be a fine stepping stone for our conquest!"

From behind him and his Master, Tabitha bonked both Master and Servant on the head with her staff. "None of that," she said plainly.

Off to the side, Tamamo giggled. "It can never be said that these children aren't amusing."

"'Amusing' is a perspective at the moment," Archer commented, "it's certainly not amusing that the Hound's Master tries to chase after everything with a skirt, or the Conqueror's Master after everything with a different set of chromosomes."

Several different conversations broke off at that point. Guiche rebutting Archer's description of him, Cu Chulainn taking exception to being called a 'Hound', Kirche not taking too much mind to her description, so on and so forth.

Louise and Diarmuid shared a sigh of exasperation. "Well," the Servant spoke, "shall we make for the inn, and prepare for the remainder of the journey ahead?"

* * *

Night came and went, thankfully, without hassle. The following morning, the team of ludicrous individuals had boarded the airship destined for Albion.

From the port side of the deck, Shirou and Louise leaned on the railings. "You know," the red haired boy said, "it's surprising how... uneventful, this journey's been."

"Well, try not to jinx it just yet," Louise replied, "Albion is still a war zone. There's no telling what might happen."

"I know," he said with a sighed. "Why do people continue to cause such meaningless conflicts? Must good people suffer, just for the whims of the powerful?"

Louise caught a glint of something in the mans eye, and she recalled the feeling of reminiscing. "Well, the world goes to hell, when good people stand around and do nothing." There was an odd tinge in her voice. Bad things have happened all the time, be they in front of her, or by word of mouth, and she hasn't exactly acted to stop them. Was that from a lack of will to take action, or a lack of power? Honestly, she wasn't sure.

The wind began to pick up as the ship continued to gain altitude. "We should go inside," Louise stated, "it wouldn't do to exhaust ourselves too much facing the wind."

Oh, how they should have kept an eye on the sky.

* * *

Not even two hours later, and pirates had shown up, seemingly out of the blue. By itself, that wasn't surprising, pirates can and will always exist. What was surprising, however, was the fact that they were holding their own against a bunch of Servants.

Each attack that should have cleaved through the enemy merely acted as if it were a bat connecting with a wall.

"What on earth is going on?" Saber questioned, standing back to back with Diarmuid. "Pirates shouldn't be this hard for us."

"I hear you," Diarmuid replied, stabbing at his foe, "it's almost as if they are Servants themselves."

"But who could have so many? Ionioi Hetairoi is one thing, but we have Iskandar on our side."

"Then think," Louise called out from her safe spot, "what else is there that we're not considering?"

Saber pondered for what brief moments she had, before an idea struck her. "Archer, Shirou!" she called, "I need you two to do a structural analysis on their ship!"

The two swatted their foes back with the married blades. "The ship?" Archer asked, "I hope there's a reason for this."

Their mana concentrated, the duo's eyes locked on the ship, and immediately widened in surprise of what they discovered. "Saber, that ship is a Noble Phantasm!" Shirou called out, before moving back to the defensive against the enemy.

"Well, Saber?" Diarmuid began, "does that give you an idea?"

"As a matter of fact, it does." Saber took a deep breath after her response. "You're Noble Phantasm has been identified," she shouted at the ship, "so show yourself, and state your intentions, Francis Drake!"

To the two layered surprise of everyone, a figure stepped to the edge of the ship. It was a female, both well built and well endowed, with long pink hair, and a rather prominent scar on her face. Her attire was basically what one would expect from a pirate, and in her hands was a pair of flintlock pistols. "Well played, King Arthur, well played," she spoke in a tone that mixed respect with taunt. "I would expect no less from you."

With a wave of the captains hand, the enemy pirates all lowered their weapons. "Francis Drake, one of the first sea explorers," Archer muttered, "but how does Saber know her?"

Francis leapt from perch, and stood eye to eye with Saber. "So, what brings you and your merry band to Albion?"

"We are on a diplomatic mission," came the response, "my Master, and by extent, myself and these with us, are in search for Prince Wales Tudor of Albion. He has, in his possession, a letter that, if it fell into the hands of Reconquesta, would undermine the treaty that Tristain is trying to build with the neighbouring kingdom of Germania."

Francis Drake gave a friendly smirk. "So, le petit de pink is running ambassador?" She gave a hearty laugh, before turning to her men. "Alright, boys, get these folks on board, we've got ourselves a new mission."

The fellow men gave a shout of exhilaration, and began guiding the group onto Drake's ship, the Golden Hind.

Saber let out a sigh, as Archer, Shirou, and Louise walked up beside her. "So," Archer began, "how do you know England's famous explorer?"

"Avalon is more than just the afterlife I reside," Saber replied, "Francis Drake and her ship are also there."

Such a revelation left the trio dumbstruck.

* * *

When the Golden Hind finally docked, and the team, now led by Francis Drake, disembarked, Louise decided to ask the one question on everyone's mind: "So, where do we go now?"

"To my kid Master, of course," Drake replied. "He's hauled up with another Master in the most fortified place in this town."

"And where's that?" Louise hazarded another question.

"Well, if experience has taught me anything," Archer chimed, "then it's going to be that golden chapel down the street."

True to form, a fair ways down the street stood a chapel that glistened. It wasn't gold in the sense that it was painted as such, or that it bathed in the suns light, but it was literally made of gold.

Almost all the Servants and Shirou shivered at the knowledge of what that meant.

Steeling themselves, the group began their journey towards the chapel, keeping a weather eye on their surroundings.

The inside of the chapel was, for all intensive purposes, exactly what they expected: golden. The chairs, the alter, the stain glass windows, the chandeliers, probably even the toilets.

Chances are, the only thing no one expected upon entering, was just how exuberant the green haired Lancer became.

However, Saber found her thoughts wandering somewhere else. Somewhere she had not expected them to.

She had not brought this up with her Master, he allies, anyone, but there was something about this world that bothered her.

It was far greener than Gaia, yet it felt unnatural all the same. A memory, both familiar and foreign, floated in the back of her mind. Whenever she would focus on it, it would feel further away, and when she would put it aside, it became closer to vivid.

At first, Saber just chalked it up to it being a strange land. A world not unlike the one she once ruled, but different on a fundamental level.

As more Servants became apparent, the first clue being the two Berserkers, this feeling became stronger and stronger.

"Ah, looks like we have some guests," a young voice took Saber, and everyone else's, attention, "and familiar ones at that."

There, sitting upon the golden rafters, was a blonde haired boy, no older than thirteen at a pinch, with piercing red eyes. His attire practically screamed city child, but even now, many that were present recognised him.

"Yo, Saber, Archer, Rider, Emiya Shirou, and Enkidu."

"The King of Heroes..." upon his instincts, Archer traced the familiar shapes of the twin swords.

All tension faded in a moment, when the green haired Lancer practically flew at the young Servant, and wrapped him in a big hug. "Gil!" he shouted happily.

All weapons that were present had been lowered in surprise, and the reason finally clicked for the dark skinned Servant of the bow. "Enkidu, the only friend to Gilgamesh, and we've been travelling with him this whole time?"

"Sir Gilgamesh," a new voice spoke, "do we have guests?" As the small king landed with Lancer, two figures emerged from a door off to the side. The first, the owner of the voice, was a young man with blonde hair, and a kind look in his eyes. The second was a woman with long blonde hair, gentle blue eyes, and some aspects of her physique that were... exaggerated, let's say.

Saber would swear that those things had their own gravitational pull.

At the very least, they could tell these two were friends.

"Ah, Tudor, Master, welcome back." Gilgamesh spoke to these two friendly.

"Wait," Louise processed what the Servant said, "Tudor? As in..."

"Yep, as is Wales Tudor," Francis Drake answered, "the prince of Albion, and my Master."

The prince gave the Servant a warm smile. "Rider, it's good to see you back. I trust things have been fine?"

"Eh, so and so," Drake replied, "these folks from Tristain are here for you."

"Tristain, huh?" Wales spoke, "I take it Henrietta sent you, then?"

Louise stepped forth, nervously. "Yes, sire," she managed to stammer out. "I am Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière. I have come on behalf of Princess Henrietta on a matter of most importance."

"Then speak," Wales said, "you are among friends, after all."

"Before that," Saber interjected, "would you mind introducing us to your companion?"

The blonde haired girl flinched, and looked to Wales nervously, whom gave a slight nod. "Um, I am Tiffania. Tiffania Westwood. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Wales gave a friendly chuckle, patting the girl on the head. "Tiffa actually happens to be my cousin, so I can only hope you can get along with her."

"I see," Saber gave her own smile, before turning to Louise. "Master, your mission."

"I'm afraid that won't be necessary," a new voice, male, and much older, spoke, as the doors to the chapel swung open once more.

With light bleeding in, two figures entered, the identities shrouded by the light that bled in. "State your names and business," Diarmuid shouted, as he and the other Servants readied their weapons.

"Oh, I'm just a noble," the male responded, drawing the blade at his side, "seeking to rewrite this world, one kill at a time."

"That voice," Louise spoke hesitantly, "Viscount Wardes?"

The blade lowered slightly. "I did not expect to find you here, Little Louise," he spoke in a tone almost fond, "but, a job's a job." Nodding to his companion, the one dressed in full armour charged forward, blade at the ready.

"Back, Master!" Saber shouted, intercepting the strike.

The invisible blade locked with the silver and crimson blade, and Arturia felt her heart seize.

That sword. That armour. She knew them. She knew them well.

"You... you're here, too?" she muttered, finding the green eyes behind that helm. "Knight Mordred le Fay, to think we'd meet again."

The surprise was eminent in the area, doubly so when, with a few swift movements, the knight in red broke the blade lock by flinging Saber into the golden chairs off to the right.

The rest of the Servants, all eight of them, prepared for the battle that was suppose to come. Yet, the noble and his Servant did not make any further movements, almost as if they had frozen.

No signs of breathing, no wind rustling the hair. It was as if they had become statues.

Kirche was the first to regain composure, and ask about what was going on.

"I honestly have no idea," Archer EMIYA responded, waving his hand in front of Wardes' face, only to no response. "It's like time just stopped for him and his Servant."

"Talk about a strange turn of events," Cu Chulainn commented, slinging his spear over his shoulders. "Wouldn't you agree, princey?"

When no response came, all eyes turned to Wales, and they noticed something... off.

Like Wardes, Wales Tudor was frozen in place. There was no rhyme or reason to it, he had just stopped entirely.

"What... what the hell?" Shirou muttered, shaking the prince's shoulder to no avail.

"Well, this is a strange predicament," Gilgamesh commented, clicking his fingers in front of the prince. "There's no apparent Bounded Field, and whatever's happened isn't specifically targeting Masters."

"'Strange' may be the biggest understatement of today," Francis Drake added, "just look at pinky."

All eyes turned to the person in question, and despite the expectation that she was frozen like the other two, what they saw could be said to be more frightening.

Louise, collapsed on the ground, quivering unconsciously in fear.

Saber, having recovered from the earlier surprise, sprinted over to her Master, whom was currently being held up by EMIYA. "There's no telling what else might go wrong right now," he said, "let's make for somewhere safe, first."

"I'm afraid that won't be possible," a new, young female voice said.

"Oh, come the heck on!" Caster groaned, as the other Servants prepared once more for combat. "It's just one thing after another!"

A small hooded figure stepped forward, and with a single touch, turned Viscount Wardes to dust. Safe to say, everyone that was currently cognitive was shocked. "Soon, this world, too, shall reduce to naught."

"I don't know what you're on about, kid," Francis drew her pistols, "but like hell you're getting away with it."

Upwards of a few dozen shots rang out, yet all seemed to miss. No, it was more like they refused to hit their target.

The hooded figure gave a sinister smirk. "A futile attempt, truly," she said, raising her right hand. "I can only hope your legs are stronger than your bark."

The hand slammed into the ground, and reality itself began to shake.

"What the hell is this roller-coaster of bull?" EMIYA cursed, only to notice the figure had disappear.

"Seems we no longer have time on our side," Gilgamesh said calmly, "perhaps we should make like trees?"

* * *

True to the childish kings advice, the group, whilst carrying Wales and Louise, began to run, noticing the town was now devoid of life.

"What... happened?" Guiche asked, looking left and right. "This place was bustling not a few minutes ago."

"If I were to guess," Iskandar began, "it would be the same thing that's happening to everything else right now."

Pointing behind them, the group craned their heads, to see the single most disturbing thing that could be imagined.

Reality itself, fading.

"We need to go," Caster stated bluntly. "We need to go, NOW."

"Then, allow me." With a click, a golden ripple formed above Gilgamesh, and from it a large, golden and green vehicle emerged.

The Vimana, capable of travelling at breakneck speeds.

Taking his seat at the throne, the young King of Heroes beckoned his comrades. "All aboard, our next stop is Tristain."

* * *

Unfortunately, the speed of thought was only barely enough to keep from the reality destroying calamity behind them. The Vimana managed to make it back to the magic academy in a matter of hours, a relief, to say the least.

"Took your time showing up," the familiar voice of Tohsaka Rin came as a pleasant surprise to the group. "People have been up and vanishing for no reason today."

"There's no time to explain," Saber stated bluntly. "You were able to get to this world somehow, so you have a way to get back, right?"

"Naturally," it was surprising how calm the magus in red was remaining, "we've even been preparing the way out since the start. Best keep up, or you might get left behind."

"You say that, but I know you'd wait." Shirou's statement was blunt, but not untrue.

"Let's save this chatter, already," Diarmuid was feeling rather inpatient, before turning to the others. "How are our incapacitated ones?"

"Louise is fine, but..." Kirche's voice dragged slightly, "Prince Wales and his Servant, they..."

Gone, as if they never existed. Why this was affecting many, but not the Halkeginians here, was a question beyond comprehension.

All thoughts on it ceased, when they stood before a large runic circle. Also present was Siesta, Lancelot, Sakura, and Medusa, which came as a relief to many.

"Now, we have little time, so let's get to work." Tohsaka drew a rather ornate dagger from... somewhere, and held it towards the fading sky.

The dagger flashed, and those that stood in the circle departed from the world.

* * *

"So, you've made it back, Tohsaka," an elderly voice spoke as everyone materialised into a dark room. "I see things have gone... chaotic."

"That's one way to put it, Grandmaster," Rin replied politely.

The old mans eyes looked over the many people that had recently spawned into his office. He had not met them face to face, but he knew them. "Servants, and residents of Halkeginia," he addressed them, "allow me to introduce myself. I am Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg, head of the Mage's Association."

The Servants and Masters gradually regained the composure. "I am sure there are many question to answer," Zelretch spoke again, "but for now, you children should rest. I've a need to speak with the King of Knights."

Surprisingly enough, everyone save for Arturia and Zelretch filed out of the room with little complaint. Saber thought there would have been at least one 'not until you answer our questions' in there.

"So, where would you like to begin, King Arthur?" Zelretch asked.

There was a multitude of questions that swarmed Saber's head, but first... "How long," she began, "have you known about Halkeginia?"

"Since many years ago," he responded. "I have been observing that world, and all its possibilities, for quite a long time." Grabbing a crystal ball from his desk, Zelretch began turning it over in his hand. "As of recent, though, there has been an... interesting development."

"Development?"

Zelretch's eyes locked with Sabers. "I take it you noticed? The strangeness of that world?"

Saber nodded. "I'd be lying if I said I didn't. Something about that world seemed to flow differently from what I would consider natural, and that's not to bring up the multitude of Servants that were being summoned."

"As I would expect of Your Majesty," Zelretch chuckled. "It is true, that the world you were in was strange, but not quite in the way you would expect." The crystal ball was placed on the desk, and the image of a misshapen cube appeared. "Tell me, have you every heard of a Serial Phantasm?"

Serial Phantasm. Why did that sound familiar to her? A series of images imposed themselves atop one another. Among them, both Archers, Tamamo no Mae, Cu Chulainn, and a red Saber that looked like a well endowed version of herself, appeared in her mind. Those images came with a single word, or more like a name: " .PH..." Saber muttered. Why did she know this?

"So, a slight recollection of it, then," Zelretch mused. "Well, the main thing you need to know, is that .PH is a kind of pocket dimension, a Reality Marble, in a way."

That made sense, at least, and Saber could wrap her head around that. "So, Halkeginia is a Reality Marble, then?"

"For the world you just came from, yes, in a way." The answer was confusion, to say the least. "That version of Halkeginia is a pocket dimension, created by the real version of the child you call your Master."

"Created by... Louise?"

The image in the crystal ball changed, showing the Magic Academy of Tristain, only burning. "In the true Halkeginia, a calamity has befallen. Louise has fallen into a coma, and her Familiar, known to history as the Gandalfr, fights to keep her safe." The image in the ball changed once more, this time, to several shadowy figures. "The mastermind behind all this, is a being borne of Louise's own self-doubt, a Shadow, if you would. Although, I'm sure you already know something similar."

"Angra Manyu," Saber muttered. She knew it all too well. The Avenger class Servant, the embodiment of the worlds evils.

"Precisely," Zelretch said, "although, at the same time, not quite. The young girl bearing your Masters appearance is, in essence, an Avenger class Servant, embodying power identical to that of Angra Manyu, yet that Spirit does not exist in the world of Halkeginia. Instead, what she is tied to, is a being far more powerful than any Heroic Spirit."

Once more, a series of images played in her mind, this time of a shooting star across the sky, beckoning death and destruction in its wake. An alien threat that appears every 14,000 years. "Velber." Once more, the word escaped her lips, even if she knew next to nothing about it.

Zelretch gave a slight smile. "You catch on quickly, your majesty. Indeed, the being known to many as 'The Umbral Star', is the true threat that Halkeginia faces."

Arturia mused on the information for a while, before something particular stood out. "But, that still doesn't explain us," she stated plainly. "If the Halkeginia we were summoned to is nothing more than a simulation, as it were, then how do us Servants, and this world we're in now, play into it?"

The slight smile the magus had grew into a knowing one. "Tell me, King Arthur, how familiar are you with the concept of video games?"

Saber's brow rose slightly at the question. "I am familiar with the concept, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"It has just about everything to do," Zelretch chuckled. "In the 'True' Halkeginia, as we shall dub it, Louise summoned a Familiar by the title of Gandalfr, the Left hand of God. In the true timeline, Gandalfr is an average boy from Japan, by the name of Hiraga Saito. Now, in Saito's version of Earth, there is no such thing as magic or magecraft, at least, as we know it. However," Zelretch paused, if only for dramatic effect, "there does exist a certain fictional franchise in his world, one that, when Saito had the chance, introduced the young void mage to. In that series of fiction, just about everyone you know exist: Emiya Shirou, Tohsaka Rin, Matou Sakura, Lancer Cu Chulainn, and even myself."

In Saber's mind, the pieces began to fall into place. "So, because this Hiraga Saito introduced Louise to our existence, if only indirectly, it gave her the idea of bringing us into the Serial Phantasm she created?"

This time, Zelretch gave a light round of applause for the Servant. "You see, Saber, this is part of the reason I like you Heroic Spirits," he spoke kindly, yet with an amused undertone, "you can piece the story together. They say 'give a man a fish, and he'll eat for a day. Teach a man to fish, and he'll eat for a lifetime'. With Heroic Spirits, it may as well be 'give a Hero a fish, and they'll learn to fish from there'." He paid little mind to the grimace that Saber bore at the metaphor. "As it were," the elderly magus cleared his throat, "that should about surmise the situation at hand. Inform your comrades, and make your choice as to what you shall do."

"Very well," Saber nodded, and moved towards the door, only to stop as she grabbed the handle, "though I feel you already know what our choice will be."

Saber left the room, not even needing to look back to see Zelretch's smile.

* * *

Informing the rest of the team was... a mixed bag, one might say. For the natives of Halkeginia, Kirche, Tabitha, Guiche, Tiffania, and Siesta, learning that their reality was nothing more than a replica did not exactly sit well. For Sakura, Shirou, and Rin, they took it with startled belief. As for the Servants, well, they seemed relatively fine with it all.

Guiche slumped down on the cushioned chair behind him. "Our world, our lives," he muttered dejectedly, "all a big... lie?"

"Not necessarily a 'lie'," EMIYA spoke up, "considering the fact that a Serial Phantasm is a true existence in and of itself."

"Does that really make it any better?" Kirche asked, her usual playful tone nowhere to be heard. "One way or another, our lives are even more expendable than that of a Servant."

"So, what, you plan to give up now?" Cu Chulainn said in a disdained manner. "That's awfully gutless of people that call themselves nobles."

"Well, what can we do?" Guiche shouted at his Servant. "Our entire lives have just amounted to that of a dream. A Founder-damned dream! What place do we have to change anything?"

Leaning against the far wall, Iskandar bore a look of great mirth. "Then, will that be your legacy?" His voice was booming, as expected, leaving all quite surprised. "The greatest adversary you'll ever face is in your way, and you choose to cower?"

"Well, what do you expect?!" Guiche shouted back at the king. "We're not even real! We're just the imaginary projections of that Zero! We're not worth a damn!"

"I'd argue that point," Tamamo no Mae spoke, holding a similar pose to Iskandar on the other wall. "Considering the Holy Grail War I was summoned into was with the Moon Cell, I'm quite familiar with this whole 'digital world' shtick." The simple fact that the most playful Servant present was being quite so serious was as surprising as Kirche not talking in a flirtatious way. "Now, consider the fact that we were all summoned from this world, or at least a true variation of it. The question you should be asking, is why were we summoned, and why are you our Masters?" Silence filled the room, as each of the Masters struggled to find the answer. Dejectedly, Caster let out a sigh. "Come on, it's really quite simple," she muttered. "The Louise from your existence is but a fragment of the real one, and you lot," she pointed to each Master, "are the line of defence, there to protect her."

The Servants and Gaians all nodded in understanding, whereas the Halkeginian's were in awe at the revelation. "Caster is right," Gilgamesh, of all people, spoke first after the silence. "What you folks are running from isn't a challenge, it's a duty."

Arturia nodded in agreement. "You claim yourself nobles," she addressed the three students of the group, "yet you would run from the task that has been set for you."

"Then, I think there's only one thing to do," EMIYA stated, as he projected the white falchion, and held it out. "To those of you that want to make a difference, be a hero, then stake your claim with weapon in hand."

The first blade to be placed upon it was the blades twin, held by none other than Emiya Shirou. Following that, Arturia's Excalibur, Lancelot's Aroundite, Gilgamesh's Gram, Cu Chulainn's Gae Bulg, Diarmuid's Gae Dirge, Tamamo's arm mounted fan, Medusa's nail, Iskandar's blade, Rin's Jeweled Dagger, and Sakura's hand, gently hovering above the myriad of blades.

The Halkeginian's all looked at the strange 'friendship circle' the others had formed, and Kirche let out a sigh. "Oh, what the hell," she muttered, holding her wand upon the pile, "if we're going to die, might as well make it worth it."

Followed shortly afterwards was Tabitha's staff, and then by Tiffania and Siesta's hands, leaving just Guiche to look in bewilderment, before letting out his own sigh, and adding his wand to the pile. "I may not be much of a mathematician," he said, "but I really don't think our odds are that great in this one."

"Then we should be glad you're not, then," Gilgamesh replied jokingly, before a certain absence was finally noticed. "Hey, has anyone seen Enkidu lately?"

All tools were redacted, and the group looked to every corner of the room, yet the green haired Lancer was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

From atop the roof of the Clock Tower, Enkidu watched the bustling city of London. To say it was a far cry from the once great city of Uruk would be an understatement, as the streets were bustling with ceaseless chatter, mechanical carriages, cars, he believed, travelled to and fro, and overall, it was a very nice view.

A shame that his body was slowly separating into mana particles.

"Sorry, old friend and new ones," he muttered, looking upon the clouded sky, "but I'd rather not trouble you with my disappearance. I've lost my Master, and since I lack the Independent Action skill, I'm afraid I can't stay." His voice may have been directed to the other Servants and Masters, yet as he knew the distance was too great, it fell on deaf ears. "I wish you all the best, in this war against Velber."

In a burst of light, nothing was left of Enkidu, save for the small yellow particles that once made him.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **What a twist!**

 **If you're waiting on an explanation as to what the absolute hell just happened, then you'll need to wait just a tad bit longer.**

 **While I have your attention, I just want to say, to those of you that leave one word reviews, or reviews that don't explain why you don't like my work: Do better.**

 **Seriously, if you're not going to be constructive with your criticism, then don't leave it. That is all.**

 **And also, yes, this is the build up to the end.**


	8. Entry 8

Entry 8: A Victory Promised to the Stars

* * *

Considering the rush that was their first trip through dimensions, Saber and her party did not have enough time to fully appreciate the spectacle of it all.

From where they stood, everything shot past them; light, darkness, even time itself, seemed as if a blur to the senses.

Such was the power of the Kaleidoscope, the Second Magic.

"We should only be a few seconds from arrival," Rin stated, making sure Louise was properly upon her back.

"Understood," Saber replied, before turning to the rest of her compatriots. "Everyone, if I might have your ears for a moment." Barely a second passed before all eyes fell on the King of Knights. "What we are about to do, many consider the stuff of legends. There is no material reward in it, and in time, many will forget who you are, or what you did. But, it is those actions that will crystallise your legends, and though your history may fade, none will deny your existence as heroes." The B rank in Charisma was clearly at work, as each and every one of them, from the meek Siesta and frightened Guiche, to the stoic Tabitha and hardened EMIYA, were all becoming increasingly motivated. "Once this battle is done, for better or worse, the same fate awaits us, but it shall be our journey that divines it, not our end."

A cheer rang out through the terminus, and Saber allowed herself a smile. "Now then, who's ready to save the world?"

* * *

Legends tell of grand warriors that stand up against insurmountable odds, be they godly or otherwise, and triumphing in the end.

In regards to the black haired swordsman in blue, Hiraga Saito, this was not one such tale.

Even with the power given to him by the runes on his left hand, he was still fighting an uphill battle against this hooded foe and her knight in red.

"Is something the matter, Gandalfr?" the hooded one taunted, "Having trouble keeping up with us?"

"Shut up," Saito muttered. "I refuse to lose, especially to someone as destruction happy as you."

The hooded one let out a tisking sound. "Oh, Saito, if only you had a semblance of self-preservation. Maybe you'd have lived long enough to say goodbye to that child."

"You leave Louise out of this!" The youth from Japan charged at his foe, blade at the ready, only to be knocked back by the red knight. "Damn it, what do you even want with her, anyway?"

"I'm sure you're 'familiar' with it," the emphases on the word familiar caused Saito to suppress a light groan. "The power of Void, it is one of the few things in the multiverse that can do lethal damage to me, so of course I'd want to get rid of it. After all, that's why I left the Ancient Dragon here aeons ago."

The revelation left Saito, understandably, surprised, yet before he could get a word in edge-wise, his vision was filled by a blinding light.

"I see," an elegant, authoritative voice spoke from the light, "so that's why you went out of your way to try and get her."

The light faded, and before Saito, now facing off against the mysterious duo, was what amounted to a small army.

Among those before him were faces he was personally familiar with, and the rest only passingly. "So," the blonde woman at the front spoke to him, turning around, "you are the one known as Hiraga Saito?"

Saito felt his breath hitch, as he recognised the girl in blue. "You're... Saber."

Saber gave the young man a kind smile. "Zelretch was right, you are familiar with us." The Servent turned to the black haired woman by her side. "Rin, if you would."

"Got it," Tohsaka Rin replied, dropping the pick haired girl on her back on Saito. "Here, make sure she gets to her other half."

Saito was greatly confused, doubly so, when he laid eyes on the girl in his lap. "Louise? But how?"

"It's a long story, and we don't have time to explain," the red haired man, Emiya Shirou, told him. "Just leave this fight to us, and get Louise to where you left her."

The sentence may have been confusing, but the message was received, and Saito left the field with Louise, a million questions plaguing his mind.

* * *

A few minutes passed after Saito left the field, and the hooded one let out a low chuckle. "Oh, now this is interesting," she said hauntingly. "The fakes and their Servants, here to make a final stand in a world not their own."

"It's true, this may not be their world," Archer EMIYA spoke, projected his trusted twin blades, "but it's still worth a damn to them."

"Maybe. I never understood that mortal idea," with a click of her fingers, two more Servants, a Caster and a Lancer, materialised before her, beside the red Saber, "but all the same, they'll have died for nothing."

The group all readied their means of combat, at the sight of the two newcomers. "My liege," Lancelot addressed Saber, "please, take the two Emiya's, and focus on the leader. Leave the Servants to us."

"Are you sure, Lancelot?" Shirou asked the Berserker, "Aside from Mordred over there, we don't know what to expect from that red haired Caster and pale haired Lancer."

"Leave those details to us," Cu Chulainn stated, flourishing his spear. "Besides, I happen to recognise that Caster, and my gut tells me that ain't no ordinary Lancer."

Before Saber could add any thought to it, Rin cut her off. "Relax, we've got this under control."

Saber was hesitant, yet decided to nod, and charged at the hooded one as she disappeared into the tree line, with Archer and Shirou following closely behind.

Silence held over the remaining Servants, each waiting for the others to make a move.

"So," Cu Chulainn spoke calmly, "who goes first?"

The answer came, when the enemy Saber charged, clashed swords with Lancelot, and both were flung a distance away.

"Well, that answers that," Diarmuid commented.

"Time to chat is no longer with us," Iskandar proclaimed quickly, drawing his sword, "for the enemy is now upon us!"

* * *

Lancelot and Mordred skidded to a halt, not too far from a ruined building. Not too far behind, Siesta stood, and watched the two knights of Camelot stare each other down.

"To be perfectly honest, sir Mordred," Lancelot spoke first, "I've both been dreading, and hoping for this day to come, where we might face each other in combat."

"That hungry for your little 'redemption', are you?" Mordred replied, in a voice that Siesta found surprisingly feminine. "You know as well as I do, what part you played in Arthur's downfall."

"Aye, I would not deny that," Lancelot agreed. "But, unlike you, I hold it with regret, and seek atonement above all else. You, whom hold no remorse for the death of your liege," he levelled Aroundite, pointing directly at his fellow knight, "have no right to chastise my goals."

Mordred chuckled slightly, holding her sword, Clarent, as if to mirror Lancelot. "Then let's see which holds out longer: my hatred, or your desires."

Silence was held between both knights, before Lancelot caste his gaze to Siesta. "Master," he spoke softly, "I ask that you not interfere. Nor do I ask you to be afraid of what you are about to witness of me."

Siesta was unable to speak, and only nodded, as the black mist that she had not seen him use for quite a while formed around Lancelot's head, and his helmet was in place once again.

An ominous red glow slipped through the visor, and a blood curdling howl sounded.

"So, he's willing to use the Madness Enhancement for this fight," Mordred mused. "This might actually be a lot of fun."

The glow behind the visor levelled with Mordred, and what gazed at the traitorous knight was neither man or beast.

Slowly, Berserker let out a groan of "Arthur", and charged his foe.

Mordred had expected the first strike from Lancelot to be hard, as if trying to block a cavalier with a pot lid, yet she found herself knocked farther back than expected, as if she had tried to keep the force of a volcano down with her bare hands.

Mordred had never been one for strategy, but she knew that, in order to beat a raging beast like this, she'd have to out manoeuvre it.

Her biggest mistake was thinking Berserker would act as a crazed beast.

Rather than swinging his sword like a madman, Berserker maintained the dexterity and finesse of his sane self. Each swing was enough to tell Mordred that her foe was at least ten times more dangerous than she originally anticipated.

The form of each swing was perfect.

The power of each clash was cataclysmic.

Right now, the only strategy Mordred could see working was a war of attrition. Berserker and his Master were running on a time limit, so she just had to out last it.

Unfortunately, neither foe, nor pride, would allow such a method.

The two foes separated after a fierce series of clashes, and Mordred let out exhausted pants. "I'll admit... I've been taking this too lightly," she muttered, her grip on Clarent tightening. "But... I won't lose, not here."

The parts that made up her helm began to move, as a blood red energy began pouring out of her blade.

It was Siesta whom would react to the face that was beneath the helm. "She... looks like Saber..." the maid muttered, her words lost to the howling of prana.

Berserker let out one more roar, as Mordred raised her sword towards the sky. "Time to end this, old comrade." The sword began to roar with energy. "Clarent..." Berserker charged, as the blade was drawn back. "Blood Arthur!" The once royal sword was swung down, in all its red glory, to be met with the once holy sword of the lake.

A sword designed to kill, versus a sword designed to protect. The classic tale of the unrelenting force, and the immovable object.

So it was only to be expected, that both swords found their mark, with Clarent digging into Lancelot's shoulder, and Aroundite piercing Mordred's chest.

Mordred let out a dry cough. "Well, can't say I saw this coming."

"You grew too confident, Sir Mordred," Lancelot muttered, his sanity returning once again. "Such is your downfall."

Another cough escaped Mordred, this time taking some blood. "Well, that just blows..."

A golden light enveloped Mordred's form, and in a burst of bright particles, she had vanished, leaving Lancelot to fall backwards.

Siesta was quick to run to her Servant's side, noticing the same particles of light emanating from Lancelot. "It's unfortunate, but... I fear this is the best we can do."

"Please, don't say stuff like that," Siesta chastised in a slight panic. "If we can find a healer, then..." It was then, that the maid noticed the same glow had engulfed her.

"Guess it's the end... for both of us," Lancelot muttered.

Siesta, expectantly, looked dreadfully dejected. "But... we've hardly done... anything."

"That's where you're wrong, Master," Lancelot rebutted. "You and I have done all we can. All there is now, is to have faith in our comrades."

"I know, but," Siesta's words began to trail something fierce. "My life... it's never been much of anything. And now, I've learned it wasn't even that."

Lancelot suppressed a chuckle. "That's where you're wrong, Master. History may not remember us today, but that will not change the fact," he placed a sturdy hand on Siesta's shoulder, "that you were the best Master I could have asked for."

The sombreness hung, even long after they vanished into nothing.

* * *

Cu Chulainn, Gilgamesh, and Diarmuid clashed with the Caster class Servant, finding her to be just as quick as the Lancer duo.

The Lancer in blue was having quite a fun time with that fact.

"Just who is this woman?" Diarmuid muttered, skidding to a halt. "Her movements, dexterity, it's all too much like a Lancer."

"And don't even get me started on that spear," Gilgamesh added. "It's just another Gae Bolg."

"Of course it is," Cu Chulainn replied, maintaining his grin, "who else but my own teacher would have it?"

"Teacher?" Diarmuid questioned in surprise. He had heard tales of the one whom taught Cu Chulainn both spearmanship and runic magic, yet even now, he had not expected to meet them.

"Well, at least the cat's out of the bag now," Caster muttered. "I just hope for a good fight from you three."

"Assuming Saber and the twin Emiya's don't finish things off first," Cu Chulainn stated, charging once more.

* * *

The remainders of the Servants and Masters all had their focus drawn to the Lancer that stood before them, her appearance surprisingly captivating.

Of course, considering the fact that each female Servant carried with them an ethereal beauty, that was to be expected.

This Lancer's speed was, as had been expected of one of her class, nigh unmatchable, even by Medusa's standards.

They knew not her identity, yet the Gorgon-to-be could only guess that she was far older than herself.

For now, the teams could only pray that Saber and the Emiya's could defeat the true foe quickly.

* * *

The hooded figure was fast, that much was certain, yet to a full powered Saber, EMIYA, and an enhanced Shirou, it looked to be even footing.

Projected swords and razor wind shot past the hooded one, never striking true, yet never giving room to escape.

"It's high time you gave up, Velber," Saber stated, as the four came to a halt. "You are outmatched."

"Outmatched?" Velber muttered, a grin prominent of their visage. "Clearly you don't read the stars as I do, King of Knights."

"The stars?" Archer muttered, instinctively gazing to the sky. His eyes widened, as he spotted a comet that sent chills down his spine. "What... is that?"

"Think of it as my 'better half'," Velber stated. "If you destroy the me before you, another will come to take my place. If you destroy that body, I can just create a new one to replace it."

"Then, is it truly hopeless?" Shirou cursed slightly. All this talk, all this effort, was it about to be undone?

"Then, we just have to kill both bodies. Simple as that," Saber stated plainly. "If there is no body left to regenerate the other, then we win."

"Will it really be so simple, Saber?" Archer asked. "We're dealing with an astral body and an avatar. I hope there's some plan here."

"As a matter of fact, I do have one," she replied. "Archer, can you get the body close to the comet?"

The gears in the Counter Guardians head turned, and the plan came to his mind. "Well, there is one thing I'd like to try. It's suicidal for me, but hey, I don't have long anyway."

"It'll have to do." Saber turned to Shirou. "Shirou, I'll need you to get me into the air, as high as you can. I'll handle the rest from there."

"Well, if you're sure." Kanshou and Bakuya faded from the hands of both Emiya's, and in Shirou's hands was the large stone sword of Heracles, and in Archers was a crimson bow and a coiled sword.

"So, this shall be your desperation attack?" Velber smirked, floating to the skies. "Very well, I shall humour it."

"That'll be your final mistake," Archer returned the smirk, notching the sword, as it contorted into an arrow. It was a familiar, instinctual thing, but that was not what made this trick dangerous.

The true power was in the bow itself.

"Now, let me show my final, Broken Phantasm."

Raw prana poured from both arrow and bow, as Archer being began to fade.

"Fly true." The string became taut. "Caladbolg Stella!"

Stella, the Noble Phantasm of the hero Arash. Known as the Lone Meteor, it took all the life force of the user to create a single, powerful shot. Fittingly, it was an anti-army class Phantasm.

Mixed with another anti-army weapon like Caladbolg, would only be a recipe for death. That is what Velber learned, the moment they were shot to their comet body above.

"Now!" Saber shouted, jumping just above Shirou. With a mighty swing, the flat of the blade met her feet, and she was sent flying after the Umbral Star.

Now, it was only Shirou and Archer, with the former fading away. "Archer, that was..."

"Heroic, right?" he smirk, giving a shrug as the bow faded from reality. "What can I say? Even I have that damnable thing called pride."

"Well, I guess it's something, being proud of, that is."

"Perhaps so." Archer gazed off into the distance. "Do me a favour, would you?" Shirou nodded, as he continued. "Tell Rin... that I'm going to be alright."

The response, whether it was there or not, never reached his ears, as he faded himself.

* * *

The halls of Tristain's castle were inherently familiar to Hiraga Saito, though that was to be expected of him.

Navigating every hall had long since become second nature for him, especially when that hooded person appeared.

Opening the door he came to a halt in front of, he was met with a sight that he had been expecting, yet defied all logic at the same time.

There, upon the bed in this room, was Louise. The same Louise he now carried on his back.

A golden light engulfed the two, as the Louise on his back began to fade.

There were so many questions he had to ask, but they would wait for the time.

* * *

The outer reaches of the world, where the lips of Earth met the void of space. For mere mortals, being able to see the very curvature of the Earth was enough to take their breaths away.

Of course, if they didn't have the proper equipment, or were not spiritual beings, than what would have taken their breaths would have been the lack of air.

As such, for Saber, a Heroic Spirit, and Velber's current avatar, the border of space was no problem.

Archer's attack had done what it was intended to do, as Saber could clearly see both body and comet in the same line. Shirou's enhanced strength, alongside some well placed Prana Bursts, had allowed Saber to follow after her prey, much like the lion she is commonly associated with.

"So, now here we are," Velber spoke, slightly out of breath, but smug all the same. "The King of Knights, and the Umbral Star, on the edge of the world. But what will you do? Even the fabled power of your sword is not enough to stop me."

"As it is right now, you're right," Saber agreed, "but you underestimate my Masters power. You said yourself that the power of Void was what was needed to kill you."

"Yet, even if she were to wake, how would she kill me? Even the power to connect two spaces will not be enough to get both parts of me."

Saber gave a smirk, the first to send a chill down the celestial beings spine. "Well, that's where I come in." She held her golden blade before her face, noticing the frost that grew on her gauntlets. "My blade, Excalibur, is an anti-fortress Noble Phantasm when I will it to be. But, where was it stated that that was its full power?"

"What... are you talking about?" Velber felt a new kind of emotion at that moment: fear. Was this king being serious, and that her sword could be even stronger?

Golden light began to emanate from the blade, more than anyone had ever seen before. It was akin to staring directly at the sun, if it were mere inches from ones face. "There exists a total of thirteen seals on Exalibur," Saber began to explain, "one to represent each knight of my table. When seven or more of these seals are released, so too is Excalibur's true power. Tell me, Velber, how many do you think are already released?" Her smirk became stronger, when she saw Velber swallow nervously. "I'll tell you: before I died, six of those seals were released."

"What?!" the Umbral Star shouted.

"And now!" Saber shouted louder. "I, King Arthur Pendragon, call upon the release of the seventh seal. I call on your will, Sir Lancelot!"

An astral projection of the knight in question appeared, apparent to none but the king herself. "And my will is yours, my king." As quickly as he appeared, Lancelot faded once more, and the blade roared with light.

"Now, Umbral Star," Saber raised the blade above her head, "let me show you my true power."

"You... you can't be serious," Velber muttered.

"EX..." The blade drew back, and prana began to pour out unending. "CALIBUR!"

The blade was swung, and the comet known as Velber was met with the rising star called Promised Victory.

Velber tried to block it, truthfully, but it was futile. Like trying to stop a falling planet with ones bare hands, the avatar was thrown towards the main body.

The collision was a spectacle to behold. A hole was blown clean through the body, leaving the core exposed. Then, as if timed perfectly, a tear in the fabric of space opened, a small, delicate hand holding a wand poked out, and after a series of incantations, blinding white light engulfed the remains of Velber.

Explosion, the fundamental spell of a Void mage. That just meant that Saber's gambit worked out. Slowly, she felt her body begin to dissipate into those familiar particles. Turning her head to the side, Saber made eye contact with her Master one last time.

With a final wave, the Once and Future King returned to her resting place.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **N/A**


	9. Epilogue

Epilogue: The Heritors of Arcadia

* * *

When Louise woke the day after that battle, she found herself in unfamiliar territory.

The road, paved quite smoothly, told her that she was not in her world any longer, though she felt too warm to be in the afterlife. The logical conclusion, she decided, was that she was now in the world that Saito had came from. Or, perhaps it was Saber's world, she could not say for certain.

Slowly, she tried to recount the last things she could remember after the defeat of Velber. Following that event, all remaining Servants and Masters, save for Emiya Shirou, Tohsaka Rin, Matou Sakura, and Rider Medusa, had faded from their reality. Accounts told her that Cu Chulainn was rather displeased that his fight had to end so abruptly.

Afterwards, there was a party of sorts. A celebration to being alive a while longer. Louise recalled turning in early, considering she just woke up from, judging by what she was told, a six month coma.

Now, though, she was here, on a road overlooking a city far more modern than anything in Tristain.

With a dejected sigh, she began to follow the road before her, which she noticed lead up to a church upon a hill.

It didn't seem like a long walk, at the very least.

* * *

When she reached the gates of the church, she did not expect any form of reception, yet a ghostly figure stood there, as if waiting for her.

"Yo," it, or rather, he, spoke. The figure was astral enough that no detailed features could be made out on his face, aside from the messy hair. "You certainly took your time, Louise."

"Who are you?" she asked. A part of her felt as if she should reach for her wand, but considering that this was most likely a dream of sorts, figured there was no harm in humouring the ghost.

"Well, I can't say I have a name, per-say," the spirit answered, "but I guess you can call me 'Flame'."

"The same name as Kirche's Familiar?"

The spirit, Flame, laughed slightly. "Yeah, I guess I didn't think it through too much, huh?" He seemed friendly enough, Louise decided. "You're probably wondering why you're suddenly here, aren't you?"

"Along with where 'here' is, yes."

Flame chuckled lightly. "I see you still have that attitude. Well, to answer where 'here' is, it is the Kotomine Church. Or, at least, a projection of it."

"Projection?"

"Or a facsimile, if you'd prefer," Flame added. "This isn't the real church, found in Fuyuki, but one I created to serve my purpose." The gate opened slowly. "Come inside, I'll answer the last question."

* * *

The inside of the church was well lit, and the sound of a grand piano echoed the halls. At the far end of the church stood a man in priestly garb, with a vacant look on his face.

"Now, as to why you're here," Flame spoke, after giving a wave to the priest, "it's sort of a bid to answer some lingering concerns about the journey you just went on."

"That's it?" Louise asked, to which the spirit nodded. "What do you get out of it?"

"Closure, I guess," he answered. "After all, there are many out there that have taken witness to this tale."

Louise raised a brow, but asked him to continue.

"Well, I suppose I'll start with the fact that this was not the original ending I foresaw. Instead, your journey would have lead to a war with an overabundance of Servants, getting taken over by Angra Manyu, and many other things from the original Fate/Stay Night story line."

"Yet, instead, you had us go against Velber? What caused such a change?" Louise asked, confused by the sudden influx, but piecing it together well enough.

"A loss of interest," the priest finally spoke. "Not everyone can write a grand tale, like the 'Hill of Swords', least of all this student."

"Thank you, Kirei," Flame replied sarcastically. "Don't mind him, he's always an ass. Anyway, he's not wrong. I suppose, when writing this world, I bit off more than I could chew. Characters from the Nasu-verse are incredibly complex, after all."

"So, this ending you gave us," Louise muttered, "was you trying to cut your losses?"

"I wouldn't say that," Flame amended. "I do have a desire to finish everything I start, it's just... Well, sometimes, the shorter something is, the better. If I did continue with the original plan, who knows how well it would have turned out. I think it's better this way, regardless of how sour people might react. This may be a rather weak way to end it, but it's what I've got."

"And we both know how you feel about those people," Kirei added once more, a smirk appearing on his face.

"Don't need your two-piece on this, Kotomine," Flame responded impatiently.

"Well, I think I understand," Louise said, rubbing her temple, "but why tell me this?"

"Someone had to act as the readers surrogate," Kirei answered, to which Flame nodded, "and who better than the one most involved in the story. At least, the one most involved who wasn't a Servant."

"But, that's all, really," Flame followed with. "Now, you're free to go. Go do... whatever it is you Halkeginian's do."

Bewildered by the sudden turn, Louise decided to take the spirit up on that offer, and left the church the way she came. The door slammed shut, leaving only Flame and Kotomine Kirei.

"Well, it's just us now," Flame said, "like old times, I guess."

"If it were like old times," Kirei stated, "we'd be talking directly to the readers, rather than through the child."

"Fair point," Flame admitted, "but it was meant to be a send off."

"I guess so." The air hung silently, and the piano had long since stopped playing. "So, I guess this is it."

"Why say it like we're not going to meet again?" Flame asked. "I may not have much Fate stuff in the work, but that doesn't mean I'm done with it."

"Maybe, yet you have taken to doing your A/N section alone now."

"What's this? Is Kotomine Kirei getting lonely without me?"

Kirei smirked. "Don't think too highly of yourself, kid."

Flame let out a light chuckle. "Yeah, there's the apathy people like you for." A white light began to flood in through the windows, which the spirit took notice of. "Well, I should be on my way. Places to be, things to do, and what not."

"Well, it's been... a run, I guess," Kotomine Kirei held a hand out to Flame, which he took in a firm shake.

"May we meet some other time." With that, Flame turned, and made for the door at the other end of the church.

The doors opened, and all was reduced to white.

* * *

Beneath a tree upon a grassy hill, a familiar figure slept. Her golden hair framed her delicate face, and her blue dress fitted quite comfortably.

On that hill, rusted blades were planted, standing akin to grave stones. Sleeping at the womans side was a young man with red hair. His attire sat more loosely on his figure, but it was comfortable for him.

Beneath the tree on the hill of swords, the Once and Future King, one of humanities greatest legends, dozed beside the modern legend known to most as Archer.

On this hill, within the lands of Avalon, Arturia Pendragon and Emiya Shirou rested peacefully.

 _FIN._


End file.
